Requiem pour un astre
by Ardell
Summary: Post Tenkai-Hen. Quand la Terre est menacée et que la déesse de la Lune se retrouve sans défenseurs, qui assurera sa protection ? Mythologie Celte, Artémis (entre autres) et certains Chevaliers... Rating T pour l'instant.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

 **Titre de la fanfiction :** Requiem pour un astre

 **Auteur :** Ardell

 **Avant-propos**

Voici ma toute nouvelle Fanfiction Saint Seiya. Il y sera question de mythologie Celte et de certains Chevaliers. Je dois dire que c'est la toute première fois que j'écris une fanfiction de ce genre (avec des combats) et je ne suis pas très sûre de moi... Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

 **REQUIEM POUR UN ASTRE**

 **Prologue**

 **Fondation Graad**

 **Lundi 12 juin 1989 — 13h30**

Seule. Elle était seule.

Dans cette vaste demeure, où seul l'écho accompagnait ses pas, Saori Kido voyait le temps défiler à une lenteur effrayante. Elle qui avait mis sa propre vie en péril, défié les dieux, à présent elle n'était plus qu'une âme en peine errant dans un tombeau luxueux.

Pourtant, quelle énergie avait été la sienne lorsqu'il s'agissait de se battre, se battre jusqu'au-delà de ses limites ! Pour cette Terre dont elle avait fait sa protégée. C'est qu'elle aimait tant l'humanité qui y vivait qu'elle avait tout tenté pour la préserver. Braver le froid polaire d'Asgard, retenir son souffle jusqu'à imploser alors que l'eau se déversait en trombe sur elle dans le pilier central du Sanctuaire sous-marin... Tout cela n'était que jeux d'enfants. Car la solitude qui pesait aujourd'hui sur elle était pire que les dangers auxquels elle avait été confrontée. Elle en venait presque à les regretter, et à regretter l'absence de...

Non ! Elle ne devait plus penser à eux. Ils étaient libres, délivrés de leur serment, de leur obligation vis-à-vis d'elle. En effaçant leur mémoire, Apollon leur avait rendu en fait un immense service. Désormais, les Chevaliers de Bronze pouvaient enfin mener une existence tranquille, sans combats, sans blessures. Pour cela, elle était reconnaissante envers son frère.

Depuis que Seiya et les autres étaient partis vers d'autres horizons, et qu'Artémis avait investi le Sanctuaire qui, autrefois, avait été le sien, Saori trompait son ennui en se promenant dans le parc, en jouant du piano, en lisant...

Pour l'heure elle était à sa fenêtre et avait vue sur le magnifique jardin constellé de myriades de fleurs multicolores. Un coup discret à la porte l'arracha à ses pensées et elle répondit :

— Entrez.

Tatsumi apparut, une tasse fumante à la main.

— Votre thé, mademoiselle, annonça-t-il en s'avançant vers une petite table où il posa le récipient.

— Merci Tatsumi, répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire.

Quelle ingrate elle faisait ! Elle osait se plaindre de sa solitude alors qu'elle avait la chance d'avoir un ami fidèle ! Certes, le majordome n'était pas Seiya, ni les autres Chevaliers de Bronze, cependant il était là, lui. Il avait toujours été là, veillant sur elle comme le lui avait demandé son grand-père. En pensant au dévouement de cet homme, Saori se gifla mentalement. Décidément, la petite fille pourrie gâtée de son enfance était toujours là, sous la surface, se plaignant parce que tout n'était pas exactement comme elle le voudrait. Pourtant, dans la vie, il fallait faire des choix. Et le sien avait été de laisser ses Saints de Bronze dans une bienheureuse ignorance, un oubli salutaire. Elle ne voulait plus qu'ils se battent pour elle, qu'ils risquent leurs vies. Entre leur amitié et leur sécurité, elle avait choisi. Alors, pas question de pleurnicher !

Tatsumi était reparti. La jeune fille alla prendre la tasse, et revint à la fenêtre où elle but son thé, tout en laissant son regard effleurer le parc.

 **Grèce - Sanctuaire d'Artémis**

 **Mardi 13 juin 1989 — 02h45**

Elle se réveilla en sursaut. A présent, la main sur son cœur, la déesse tentait de reprendre un souffle normal. Jamais encore un rêve ne l'avait à ce point ébranlée. Celui-ci, pourtant, s'effilochait progressivement, devenant aussi impalpable qu'une écharpe de brume, et tout aussi fragile. Jusqu'à ce que son souvenir s'estompe, ne laissant à Artémis que la sensation d'avoir fait un horrible cauchemar.

Mais voyons, une déesse ne faisait pas de cauchemars ! Son statut divin aurait dû la préserver des mauvais rêves ! Cela était bon pour les humains, parfois ils étaient là pour conseiller, conduire un héros. Elle, une divinité, qu'avait-elle besoin de conseils, elle était déjà au-dessus de tout.

Artémis s'avança vers la sortie de son Temple et resta là, à observer son Sanctuaire. Celui qu'Athéna lui avait cédé. Les douze Maisons avaient fait place à un décor de pierres froides, blanches comme la lune. Blancheur rehaussée par la lumière de l'astre qui éclaboussait les formes, les baignant dans une lueur fantomatique.

— Déesse Artémis, est-ce vous ?

Cette voix inconnue fit tressaillir la déesse. Comment... comment était-ce possible ? Elle ne l'avait pas vu, ni entendu arriver ! Une nouvelle chose étrange... Elle se retourna aussitôt. Devant elle se tenait un jeune homme à genoux. Ses yeux verts qu'il posait sur elle ne trahissaient pas la moindre crainte, seulement du respect. Ses cheveux mi-longs, sombres, étaient assortis à sa protection sacrée, d'un noir de jais.

— Comment oses-tu ? fit Artémis. Comment oses-tu te montrer devant moi, toi qui n'est pas un dieu ?

Comment surtout avait-il réussi à pénétrer son Temple, malgré ses fidèles Anges ? Où étaient ceux-ci, d'ailleurs ? Bah, quelle importance ? D'un geste, elle se débarrasserait de l'importun, ce serait fini dans une seconde...

— Déesse Artémis, je suis Bran Mac Febail, je fais partie des Sidhes Noirs du Seigneur Cythraul. Je suis venu vous avertir que, bientôt, nous prendrons votre vie.

Cette fois c'en était trop ! Artémis leva la main et pointa son doigt vers le jeune homme. Celui-ci ne manifesta aucune peur. Au contraire, il ne la quittait pas des yeux.

Un rayon lumineux jaillit et alla le frapper au front. C'était terminé. Elle n'avait plus qu'à appeler ses Anges pour qu'ils se débarrassent du corps de cet intr...

La lumière se dissipa, révélant Bran, toujours à genoux... sans la moindre égratignure.

Une fois encore, la déesse se demanda comment cela était possible. Aucun être ne pouvait résister à une attaque d'un dieu ! Cet homme, qui était-il vraiment ? Ou plutôt, qu'était-il ?

Celui-ci se leva, la salua d'un signe de tête.

— Déesse Artémis...

Puis il disparut.

Soufflée par une telle impudence — se présenter devant elle pour la menacer, et partir sans en avoir payé le prix — Artémis eut besoin d'un peu de temps pour digérer ce qui venait de se passer.

Cythraul, avait-il dit. Dans la mythologie celtique, il s'agissait du dieu du mal. Pourquoi voudrait-il déclarer une guerre ? Car c'était bien de cela dont il s'agissait : une déclaration de guerre.

Peu importe. Ses Anges terrasseraient ses ennemis. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Ce fut plus tard qu'Artémis découvrit les corps sans vie de ses Anges. Ils gisaient, couverts de sang, non loin de ses appartements.

La déesse de la Lune se retrouvait sans protecteurs !


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

 **Titre de la fanfiction :** Requiem pour un astre

 **Auteur :** Ardell

 **Note :** J'ai un problème pour lire les reviews, elles ne s'affichent pas : il faut que j'attende quelques jours.

 **Chapitre un**

 **Anomalies**

 **Japon – Propriété Kido**

 **Mardi 13 juin 1989**

Assise dans un fauteuil, Saori Kido lisait _Notre dame de Paris_ en français. Ses yeux s'embuèrent à la lecture de certaines scènes. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle parcourait cette œuvre, mais toujours le destin poignant de ses héros la remplissait de pitié.

Soudain on frappa à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Tatsumi. Saori referma aussitôt son livre, alertée par la mine soucieuse de son majordome.

— Que se passe-t-il, Tatsumi ? demanda-t-elle en se levant.

— Mademoiselle, je crois que vous devriez regarder les informations.

Aussitôt la jeune fille saisit la télécommande du téléviseur et alluma la chaîne d'informations. A l'écran, le journaliste, la mine perplexe, annonçait :

— … et alors que la Polynésie connaît ses premières chutes de neiges, on nous signale que sur les plages de l'océan Atlantique, la marée haute le serait beaucoup moins que prévu...

Saori coupa le son et se tourna vers Tatsumi :

— Des anomalies géophysiques ? Et moi qui lisait tranquillement, comment puis-je être aussi désinvolte ? se reprocha-t-elle.

— Non, mademoiselle, vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher. Ils passent ces informations depuis moins de deux heures, et c'est moi qui ne vous ai pas avertie avant.

— Merci Tatsumi mais j'aurais dû m'en rendre compte bien avant.

La jeune fille alla près de la fenêtre et posa son regard pers sur le jardin en contrebas.

— Nous avons vaincu et enfermé Poséidon, cela ne peut pas être lui. Hadès est mort... dit-elle comme pour elle-même. Quel ennemi auront-nous a combattre cette fois ? Parce que ces anomalies se poursuivront, j'en ai l'intuition. Et il n'y a qu'un dieu pour faire cela.

Elle se retourna vers son majordome et ordonna :

— Allons au laboratoire de la fondation, je veux parler avec les scientifiques qui y travaillent.

— Bien, mademoiselle.

Alors que la limousine roulait dans les rues vers les ruines du Colisée Graad, dans le sous-sol duquel se trouvaient toujours les installations scientifiques, Saori nota la teinte particulière du jour. On était au milieu de l'après-midi et déjà celui-ci se teintait de sombre. Le soleil n'était pourtant censé se coucher que beaucoup plus tard... Encore une irrégularité sur la planète bleue qui l'incitait à craindre le pire. Qui donc s'amusait ainsi avec le climat et la course du soleil ?

 **Laboratoire de la fondation Graad**

A l'arrivée de Saori, les scientifiques se levèrent et la saluèrent avec respect. Le professeur Mizuko la conduisit jusqu'à un fauteuil situé en bonne place pour observer à la fois les différents moniteurs d'ordinateurs ainsi qu'un grand écran placé juste au-dessus de ceux-ci. La jeune fille prit place et interrogea le savant :

— Professeur Mizuko, que signifient ces bouleversement écologiques ? En avez-vous une idée ?

— Et bien, nous avons reçu des données de notre satellite. Il semblerait que l'axe de la Terre ait légèrement changé. Ce qui peut entraîner des anomalies climatiques.

— Mais à quoi est-ce dû ?

— Vous devez savoir que l'astre lunaire exerce une influence énorme sur notre planète. Il ne contrôle pas uniquement les marées, mais également l'axe de la Terre. Si celui-ci venait à dévier, ce seraient les saisons qui seraient bouleversées. De plus, c'est grâce à la lune que les journées durent ce temps là. Sans elle, elles seraient beaucoup plus courtes, de l'ordre de six à douze heures. Aujourd'hui par exemple, le soleil est censé se coucher à 18h57, or il fait déjà sombre, alors qu'il n'est que 16h21 !

— La lune est donc très importante, comprit Saori. Cet astre a-t-il changé de forme ou de parcours ?

— Pour l'instant, nous avons remarqué un recul de la lune par rapport à la Terre. En fait, elle s'éloigne de trois virgule soixante dix-huit centimètres par an. Nous avons noté une distance un peu plus grande qu'elle ne devrait l'être mais pas de quoi provoquer ces bouleversements. Non, il doit se passer autre chose...

— Merci professeur, tenez-moi au courant.

Saori se leva et prit congé. Elle et son majordome rentrèrent au manoir. Elle demanda ensuite à Tatsumi de la laisser seule. A présent, elle se trouvait dans le jardin, songeuse. La lueur de la lune éclairait les lieux, la lune si belle, si...

Artémis ! Elle qui était la déesse de la lune, qu'avait-elle à voir avec tout cela ? Aurait-elle décidé de détruire la Terre, alors même qu'elle avait repris le rôle de sa jeune sœur ?

En la jeune fille se mit à bouillir une énergie puissante, qui venait du plus profond d'elle-même et s'étendait aux alentours, illuminant la presque obscurité qui régnait. Une aura dorée et chaude.

Désormais elle n'était plus Saori Kido mais Athéna.

 **Jardin de la propriété Kido**

Et Athéna n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps. Une lueur argentée brilla non loin de la déesse, et en son sein une silhouette apparut. L'aura d'argent qui la parait s'estompa et Artémis fit un pas vers sa jeune sœur.

— Artémis, que cela signifie-il ? attaqua Athéna.

— Je suis au courant des anomalies qui ont lieu en ce moment sur Terre, néanmoins ne m'accuse pas trop vite. Ce n'est nullement de mon fait.

— Mais la lune est bien en cause, non ?

Artémis hocha la tête.

— Oui mais personnellement je n'y suis pour rien, se défendit-elle. Je ne suis pas la seule à contrôler cet astre.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Personne ne pense à elles car elles ne sont pas des Olympiennes. Pourtant ces divinités mineures sont très importantes. Toutes les trois nous garantissons la bonne tenue et la stabilité de la lune. Même si c'est moi qui ai le rôle le plus important, je serais perdue sans mes deux sœurs.

— Tes sœurs, tu veux parler de...

— Hécate, déesse de la lune noire ou nouvelle lune, et Séléné, déesse de la pleine lune. Il leur est arrivé quelque chose, je le ressens au fond de moi. Et cela peut expliquer tous ces changements.

"Je dois te dire encore une chose. Cette nuit, un guerrier s'est introduit dans mon sanctuaire et a tué mes Anges à lui seul... Je n'aurais pas cru que cela soit possible. Il m'a dit être Bran Mac Febail, un Sidhe Noir du seigneur Cythraul. Ce dernier est le dieu du mal dans la mythologie celte. C'est lui qui est à l'origine de tout !

— Et tu es venue me voir parce que...

— Je n'ai plus de défenseurs, et tes Chevaliers ont prouvé qu'ils étaient les meilleurs protecteurs qui soit... maintenant que mes Anges ne sont plus. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que s'il nous arrivait malheur, à moi et à mes sœurs, la lune pourrait disparaître et ainsi, la Terre subirait de graves changements. Beaucoup plus importants que ceux auxquels les humains assistent en ce moment. L'espèce humaine serait menacée. Et tu tiens plus que tout à cette humanité, n'est-ce pas ?

Athéna avait comprit. Artémis ne s'inquiétait pas pour les humains, non. Elle était préoccupée par sa propre survie. A présent que les Anges n'étaient plus là pour assurer sa défense, elle se retrouvait seule. Mais pourquoi n'avait-elle pas éliminé elle-même ce Bran ?

— J'ai essayé, dit Artémis comme si elle avait entendu la question silencieuse de sa sœur. A ma grande honte, j'avoue que je n'ai même pas pu l'égratigner.

Athéna se rendit compte de l'importance du problème. Une Olympienne qui ne parvenait pas à blesser un simple humain... Celui-ci devait être sous l'effet d'un charme, d'une protection très puissante. Ce Cythraul, quels autres guerriers, quels autres personnes avait-il sous sa coupe ?

— Je te rappelle tout de même que mes Chevaliers de Bronze ont perdu la mémoire et coulent désormais des jours heureux, loin des combats. Je ne veux pas leur imposer de revivre cela.

— Mais tu n'as pas que des Saints de Bronze, n'est-ce pas ?

— En effet, acquiesça la déesse de la guerre. Artémis, j'accepte bien volontiers de t'aider. Pour cela, je vais ordonner à mes Chevaliers de se mettre à ton service momentanément et de d'assurer ta protection.

— Quand tu dis tes Chevaliers, tu veux parler de...

— Disons que j'ai ma petite idée...

Et Athéna hocha la tête avec un air déterminé.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

 **Titre de la fanfiction :** Requiem pour un astre

 **Auteur :** Ardell

 **Chapitre deux**

 **Le choix**

 **Propriété Kido**

Tatsumi jeta un autre coup d'œil dans l'embrasure de la porte entrouverte. Pas de doute, c'était toujours Elle. Le port de tête fier et altier, elle faisait les cent pas dans le salon. Une fois de plus, le majordome dut se retenir pour ne pas entrer et lui conseiller de se détendre. Ne vous tracassez pas comme cela, mademoiselle, je suis sûr que tout va s'arranger.

Seulement la personne qui allait et venait ainsi n'était pas une demoiselle mais une déesse. Oh, Tatsumi la connaissait bien, elle n'était faite que de douceur et de compassion. Habituellement. Car à cet instant c'était l'impatience divine qui se dégageait d'elle, et le majordome n'osait la déranger. Pourvu que son attente cesse bientôt !

Enfin, après trois heures d'attente, elle se dirigea vers la porte. Aussitôt, Tatsumi se recula et resta là, tête baissée. Elle passa devant lui sans sans un regard, très vite. Puis, alors qu'il n'avait plus d'espoir, elle se retourna vers lui et lui adressa un doux sourire.

— Pourvu que ça marche ! chuchota-t-elle avant de repartir.

Le majordome soupira de contentement. Cette fois, c'était bien sa Saori qui s'en allait dans le jardin obscur. Obscur, le jardin n'allait pas le rester longtemps, pas avec la lumineuse cosmo-énergie d'Athéna.

Qu'allaient donc se dire les deux déesses ?

Rongé par la curiosité, Tatsumi resta pourtant à sa place. Un humain ne peut assister à l'entretien de deux divinités.

* * *

Les rayons de lune jetaient leur poussière d'argent sur les arbres et les fleurs, leur donnant ainsi une luminosité laiteuse. Mais deux autres sources de lumière, dorée pour l'une et d'une blancheur nacrée pour l'autre — faisant concurrence à l'opalescence de l'astre de nuit, illuminèrent le jardin d'un éclat bien plus fort.

— Alors ? fit Athéna, impatiente de savoir.

— Je reviens directement de l'Olympe, répondit Artémis. Ta proposition est rejetée.

La déesse de la Guerre accusa le coup.

— Avoue que c'était d'une rare impudence que de demander à ce que les Chevaliers d'Or soient libérés de leur prison de pierre, afin d'aller combattre notre nouvel ennemi ! rappela sa sœur d'un ton sévère. Tu t'en doutes, cette idée n'a pas fait l'unanimité.

Athéna avait baissé la tête. Elle qui avait espéré donner une chance aux Chevaliers d'Or de se racheter aux yeux des Olympiens et, ainsi, d'annuler la punition qui les frappait... Elle se redressa, l'œil brillant de défi.

— Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. J'ai encore dans mon armée des guerriers d'une grande valeur. Les autres Olympiens ne veulent rien savoir des Saints d'Or ? Très bien. Dans ce cas, je confierai cette tâche à d'autres combattants, tout aussi vaillants !

— Je suppose qu'il ne s'agit pas de tes Chevaliers de Bronze...

— En effet, acquiesça Athéna. Je veux parler de mes Saints d'Argent.

Elle fit quelques pas puis s'arrêta et ajouta :

— Plus j'y pense, et plus je me dis qu'il s'agit là de la meilleure solution. Suite à la prise de pouvoir de l'un de mes Chevaliers, la caste Argent a été complètement dupée et conduite, malgré elle, à lever la main sur moi et à combattre les Saints de Bronze alors qu'ils me protégeaient. Or je connais mes Chevaliers, tous sans exception ont voué leurs vies à la protection de la Terre, à travers moi. Je suis sûre que les Saints d'Argent seront heureux de se racheter en menant à bien cette nouvelle mission.

Artémis objecta :

— Les Chevaliers d'Argent sont presque tous morts. Comment comptes-tu faire ?

La déesse de la guerre lui fit de nouveau face.

— Je vais tout simplement demander de l'aide à la personne qui a pris la place d'Hadès aux Enfers, dit-elle. Perséphone n'est pas comme l'était son époux, elle sera sensible à notre cause, j'en suis certaine.

* * *

— Voilà qui est bien hardi de ta part...

Ces mots avaient été prononcés par Perséphone. La déesse était apparue dans le jardin, après qu'Athéna et Artémis l'avaient appelée via leur cosmos. Ses yeux rouge sang contrastaient avec sa chevelure turquoise, laquelle était ramenée en chignon ceint d'un bandeau sombre, tandis que quelques mèches frisaient autour de son visage. Sa robe noire était à la fois sobre et élégante. Athéna portait un chemisier blanc à manches courtes ainsi qu'une jupe d'un mauve très pâle, et ses longs cheveux violets cascadaient sur ses épaules. Artémis, quant à elle, était habillée d'une robe blanche avec des ornements bleus ; ses épaules étaient nues, les manches, elles, étaient longues. Sa chevelure blonde ondulée était détachée comme celle de sa sœur.

— Je sais, dit Athéna. Je fais appel à toi car je connais ton bon cœur. Nous nous sommes toujours bien entendues toutes les deux. Je t'en prie, acceptes-tu de nous aider ?

— Comment puis-je faire autrement ? Tes Chevaliers et toi-même, vous avez affronté Hadès et l'avez vaincu. Or tu n'ignores pas qu'à cause de lui je dois passer six mois de l'année dans les Enfers. Moi, la fille de Déméter, qui aime tant les promenades à l'air libre, sous le soleil ! Je n'ai jamais eu de réelle affection pour mon défunt époux, celui qui m'a enlevée jadis. Pour m'avoir libérée de son emprise, je vais t'aider bien volontiers.

"Seulement tu devras choisir six Chevaliers d'Argent, pas un de plus. En effet les guerriers qu'ils auront à combattre seront au nombre de cinq. De plus, il te faudra un Saint pour protéger Artémis.

— Comment le sais-tu ? voulut savoir la déesse de la guerre.

— Tout simplement parce que Cythraul règne sur un monde nommé Anwvyn, qui se trouve dans le Sidh, l'autre univers. Étant moi-même souveraine des Enfers, j'ai connaissance des différents mondes liés à d'autres panthéons. Je te dirai comment tes Saints peuvent y pénétrer aussitôt que j'aurai réuni assez d'informations. Alors, quel est ton choix ? Réfléchi bien !

* * *

 **Dans un monde inconnu**

 **Au même moment**

L'arbre, un pommier, n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Des feuilles vertes, de jolies fleurs, rien que de très normal. Quiconque aurait posé son regard sur lui s'en serait détourné avec indifférence. Sans chercher à savoir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

Pourtant, cet intérieur était gigantesque. Si grand qu'il pouvait aisément contenir deux cages faites de racines entrelacées. Et il y avait encore assez de place pour se mouvoir aisément à côté de ces prisons. Lesquelles n'étaient pas vides.

— Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas encore là ? gémit l'une des prisonnières.

Celle qui venait de parler était vêtue d'une longue robe blanche avec des entrelacs dorés. Ses cheveux dénoués avaient la pâleur du clair de lune et ses yeux d'un beau gris clair illuminaient son visage un peu rond. Son léger embonpoint ne gâchait nullement sa beauté et ses gestes restaient gracieux alors qu'elle touchait les barreaux végétaux de sa geôle.

— Si Artémis n'a pas encore envoyé ses Anges, alors personne ne viendra, prédit sa sœur. Nous ne sommes pas des Olympiennes, Séléné. Il serait très étonnant que l'un de ces dieux ordonne à son armée de venir nous sauver.

— Ne dis pas cela ! Déjà cette pierre me rend folle ! Ah si je pouvais l'arracher de mon front...

Séléné portait en effet, incrustée sur le front, une pierre grise, laquelle se teintait progressivement de rouge. Lentement mais sûrement. Maudite roche qui aspirait leur énergie ! Parce que Hécate, car c'était elle la deuxième prisonnière, en avait une elle aussi. Cette dernière portait ses cheveux, mêlés de mèches blondes et noires, en grosse natte qui reposait sur son épaule. Sa robe, aussi fluide que celle de sa sœur, rassemblait quant à elle des teintes blanches et sombres.

— Mais tu ne peux pas, dit-elle. Je te le répète, nous devons nous en sortir toutes seules.

Soudain un rideau de lumière jailli brièvement tandis qu'une nouvelle personne entrait dans l'arbre. La nouvelle venue était habillée d'une ample robe blanche semblable à une tenue druidique. De multiples petites tresses ornaient ses cheveux émeraude, et une longue mèche bleue encadrait un côté de son visage. Elle s'avança vers l'une des cages et posa à terre, à proximité, une écuelle en bois remplie d'eau. Séléné lui porta un regard méprisant.

— Je te conseille, Hécate, de ne pas boire cela, prévint-elle, méfiante.

Comme pour défier sa sœur, Hécate passa les mains à travers les barreaux, saisit le récipient et le porta à ses lèvres. Après de longues gorgées, elle le reposa et s'adressa à Séléné :

— Ce n'est que de l'eau fraîche, ne sois pas si suspicieuse !

Puis, en posant son regard gris — le même que celui de sa sœur — sur sa bienfaitrice, elle ajouta :

— Merci, Aifé.

Et elle lui sourit.

— Je ne suis pas censée fraterniser avec vous, protesta celle-ci d'un air sévère.

— Et tu nous apportes tout de même à boire. Ta générosité est toute à ton honneur, insista Hécate d'une voix douce.

Aifé fronça les sourcils, puis elle fit demi-tour et sortit.

— Que fais-tu ? s'écria Séléné. Je te rappelle que c'est cette sorcière qui nous a incrusté ces pierres sur le front ! Je croyais que nous devions nous en sortir toutes seules.

Hécate lui adressa un regard dur.

— Justement, fit-elle.

* * *

 **Au cœur des Enfers**

— Saints d'Argent, je vous appelle. Entendez ma voix et sortez de votre sommeil éternel.

Perséphone se tenait dans un obscur lieu désolé. La terre était sombre et le ciel anthracite était par moments illuminé d'éclairs.

— Réveille-toi, Algol de Persée !

Obéissant à cet ordre divin, le sol fut comme inspiré de l'intérieur, et une main en jaillit. Puis ce fut le corps en entier qui sortit de terre. Le Chevalier ressuscité ne portait que des haillons. Il resta là, abasourdi.

— Réveille-toi, Dante de Cerbère ! Réveille-toi, Jamian du Corbeau ! Réveille-toi, Misty du Lézard ! Réveille-toi, Astérion des Chiens de Chasse ! Réveille-toi, Algethi d'Hercule !

Cinq autres fois, à chaque fois que son nom était prononcé, un Saint d'Argent sortait de terre. Tout comme Algol, tous ne portaient que des loques. Ils frissonnaient, moins de froid que d'inquiétude à l'idée de ce qui les attendait. Pourquoi l'épouse d'Hadès les avait-elle ramenés à la vie ? D'ailleurs, s'agissait-il réellement d'une vie ?

— Il s'agit d'une promesse de vie, répondit Perséphone à cette question silencieuse. Votre déesse bien-aimée a besoin de vous. Si vous vous montrez dignes de la confiance qu'elle vous a accordée, cette vie ne vous sera pas enlevée et vous retournerez dans le monde d'en haut, baigné de lumière. Mais si vous échouez, sachez que vous serez condamnés à revenir aux Enfers.

S'agissait-il d'un piège ? Les Chevaliers n'avaient cependant retenu qu'une chose : Athéna avait besoin d'eux. C'était suffisant pour prendre tous les risques.

* * *

 **Propriété Kido**

A présent, ils étaient revêtus de leurs armures sacrées, lesquelles brillaient d'un bel éclat argenté. Quel soulagement cela avait été de constater qu'elles ne portaient pas de teintes sombres aux reflets violets ! Des Saints, ils étaient des Saints, et non des Spectres. Agenouillés devant Athéna, dans le jardin, ils attendaient les ordres.

— Chevaliers, je suis si heureuse de vous revoir, commença-t-elle en souriant d'un air très doux. Comme vous l'a dit Perséphone, j'ai une mission pour vous. J'aimerais que l'un d'entre vous protège ma sœur Artémis. En effet, un nouvel ennemi menace une fois de plus notre planète, et cette fois en s'attaquant à l'astre lunaire. Sans laquelle la vie sur Terre serait bien différente, voire impossible pour les humains.

"Je voudrais également que les autres se rendent dans un monde appelé Anwvyn, qui se trouve dans le Sidh, sorte d'univers parallèle, pour sauver les sœurs d'Artémis, Séléné et Hécate.

— Il en sera fait selon votre volonté, déesse Athéna, promit Astérion.

* * *

— Mademoiselle, pourquoi eux ? Ils étaient à la solde du Pope Saga, ils ont combattu Seiya et les autres. Jamian, par exemple, rappelez-vous qu'il a tenté de vous enlever avec ses maudits corbeaux. De plus il n'est pas très fort...

— Justement, Tatsumi, répondit Saori, assise dans un fauteuil du salon. Comme je l'ai dit à Artémis, ils ont été manipulés et n'auront de cesse de retrouver leur honneur de Chevaliers. Après tout, la plupart d'entre eux sont revenus en tant que renégats pour avertir les Saints de Bronze qu'il y avait un problème au Sanctuaire, lors de la bataille contre Hadès. Quant à leur force... J'ai confiance en eux, je sais qu'ils pourront évoluer. Ce sera pour eux, enfin, l'occasion de faire leurs preuves. Et n'oublie pas que ce sont tout de même des Chevaliers d'Argent : ils ne sont pas n'importe qui pour avoir obtenu leurs armures !

"Dès que Perséphone sera revenue avec des informations sur cet endroit, Anwvyn, je dirai aux Saints de remplir leur mission.

La jeune fille se tut brièvement, puis ajouta d'un ton plus grave :

— Et si besoin est, Athéna leur prêtera main forte lorsqu'il sera question d'éliminer ce dieu du mal celte.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

 **Titre de la fanfiction :** Requiem pour un astre

 **Auteur :** Ardell

 **Chapitre trois  
**

 **Premier contact**

 **Propriété Kido**

Il faisait nuit depuis un long moment. Du jardin, l'on pouvait apercevoir des silhouettes dans une pièce éclairée du manoir. Six jeunes hommes, certains assis, d'autres faisant les cent pas nerveusement. C'est que leur déesse bien-aimée avait besoin d'eux ! Enfin, ils allaient pouvoir la servir pour de bon. Enfin on leur offrait une mission de Chevaliers.

Alors que leur attente leur semblait une torture, la porte s'ouvrit et Athéna apparut, accompagnée d'Artémis. Aussitôt les Saints se placèrent à genoux devant les déesses. Celles-ci échangèrent un regard, puis Athéna prit la parole :

— Comme je vous l'ai dit, Chevaliers, j'aimerais que vous protégiez Artémis. Lequel d'entre vous s'acquittera de cette mission ?

Ce fut Jamian du Corbeau qui répondit :

— Déesse Athéna, j'ai tenté jadis de vous enlever pour vous conduire là où votre vie aurait été en grand danger. Je vous demande de bien vouloir me laisser l'honneur de veiller à la protection de la déesse de la Lune. Je vous promets de ne pas faillir.

Athéna sourit :

— Fort bien, Jamian, mais je voudrais être sûre que tu te mettras à son service avec la même détermination que s'il s'agissait de moi.

Jamian hocha vigoureusement la tête et promit :

— Bien sûr, déesse Athéna ! Je veillerai à Sa Majesté Artémis comme à la prunelle de mes yeux !

Athéna se tourna vers Artémis :

— Jamian est Chevalier d'Argent et il a toute ma confiance. Ce choix te convient-il ?

— Si tu te portes garante pour lui, que puis-je dire ? Seulement, il aura intérêt à mener à bien sa mission, inutile de te rappeler les bouleversements qui ont lieu après la disparition d'un dieu, à fortiori s'il s'agit d'un Olympien...

— Il sera tout à fait à la hauteur, n'est-ce pas, Jamian ?

Le Saint d'Argent bafouilla devant le regard encourageant de sa déesse :

— Oui, je serai à la hau.. hauteur, je vous le jure !

Athéna lui sourit et il sentit comme si son propre cœur fondait de gratitude. Après ce qu'il avait fait jadis, non seulement elle lui pardonnait, mais en plus elle lui confiait une mission de la plus haute importance, la protection d'une divinité !

Athéna s'adressa alors aux autres Chevaliers :

— D'après Perséphone, qui vient de nous transmettre ces informations, le monde dans lequel vous devez vous rendre, et que l'on nomme Anwvyn, se situe dans le Sidh, un univers parallèle. L'un des moyens pour s'y rendre passe par le monument Stonehenge.

— Vous devez vous trouver exactement face au trilithe qui accueillera les premiers rayons du soleil, ajouta Artémis. Au moment même où ceux-ci l'éclaireront, vous devrez intensifier votre cosmos. Seuls les être doués de cette énergie sont aptes à emprunter ce passage.

— Chevaliers, vous n'avez pas de temps à perdre, le soleil se lèvera bientôt en Angleterre. Je crois en vous et vous accompagnerai en pensée tout au long de votre mission.

Les Saints d'Argent, les yeux brillants de défi, posèrent leur main sur leur cœur, et s'exclamèrent :

— À vos ordres, déesse Athéna !

ils se levèrent, saluèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte-fenêtre. Un instant plus tard, cinq silhouettes argentées montaient dans le ciel telles des étoiles filantes.

 **Angleterre, comté de Wiltshire**

 **Site de Stonehenge**

 **04h46**

Ils arrivèrent au moment où le soleil pointait à l'horizon. Un bref instant, ils restèrent là, à observer le célèbre cercle de pierres. Les différents trilithes offraient une impression de majesté et de solennité, en plus d'une aura d'ancienneté qui vous donnait à croire que vous étiez tout petit face à cette merveille.

— Assez rêvassé, Chevaliers ! s'exclama Algol. Le soleil se lève, il est temps !

Aussitôt, les Saints allèrent se placer à l'intérieur du cercle, face à un certain trilithe. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, l'astre du jour apparut en son milieu, une lumière chaude et aveuglante. Conformément aux conseils qu'ils avaient reçus, les Chevaliers intensifièrent leur cosmos.

— Il ne se passe rien ! nota Algethi au bout d'un moment.

— Nous n'avons sûrement pas suffisamment brûlé notre cosmos, supposa Astérion.

Ils échangèrent tous un regard entendu, puis l'intensité de leur cosmo-énergie se décupla.

Soudain, ils eurent l'étrange impression que le soleil, face à eux, tremblait. Ils comprirent que, à cet endroit précis, l'espace-temps se distordait.

— Pour Athéna ! s'écria Algol en avançant le premier entre les montants de pierre du trilithe.

— Pour Athéna ! reprirent en cœur ses compagnons en le suivant.

 **Anwvyn**

Quelque chose était étrange dans ce lieu. Mais comment aurait-il pu en être autrement, dans un monde parallèle ? Ils se trouvaient dans une immense prairie. Un peu plus loin, une colline s'élevait et il était pour l'instant impossible de savoir ce qui se cachait au-delà. Et à l'horizon, se dressaient des rangées d'arbres aux feuilles d'un vert tirant sur le bleu.

Le ciel, quant à lui, était singulier. Celui-ci était en effet paré de teintes tantôt d'un vert assorti à la prairie, tantôt rouge, tantôt violet. Ces nuances allaient et venaient comme si l'éther ne pouvait se résoudre à adopter une seule couleur. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Il n'y avait aucune trace du soleil, comme s'il n'existait pas en cet endroit. Pourtant la luminosité était largement suffisante.

Ils marchèrent vers la colline, tout en restant sur leurs gardes. Puis, ils gravirent celle-ci. Au-delà, une chose curieuse s'offrait à leur vue.

Cinq arbres : un chêne, un aulne, un tilleul, un noisetier et un if, encerclaient un pommier en fleurs. Ces arbres étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normaux, si ce n'était qu'ils se trouvaient sur un terrain irrégulier. En effet, l'if et l'aulne se dressaient sur un sol surélevé, ce qui donnait l'impression que celui-ci avait ondulé, soulevant ces deux arbres par rapport aux trois autres.

— Soyez les bienvenus, Chevaliers d'Athéna.

Ils se retournèrent aussitôt, pour se trouver face à face à une jeune femme habillée d'une étrange robe blanche qui ressemblait à une tenue de druide.

— Qui es-tu ? demanda Algol, méfiant.

— Je m'appelle Aifé, j'ai été chargée de vous expliquer en quoi consisteront vos combats, répondit-elle. Le pommier que vous voyiez là retient prisonnières les sœurs d'Artémis, Hécate et Séléné. Pour les délivrer, vous devrez affronter et battre les champions de ce monde, les Sidhes Noirs du Seigneur Cythraul.

"Dans le chêne, vous aurez à combattre le géant Fergus Mac Roeg de Duir ; dans le tilleul ce sera Conall Cernach de Peith ; l'aulne est l'arbre de Cúchulainn de Fearn **;** celui de Cathbad de Coll est le noisetier ; quant à l'if, c'est Bran Mac Febail d'Idho qui vous y attend.

"Je dois aussi vous dire que chaque Sidhe détient un talisman. Il s'agit de la massue de Dagda, l'épée de Nuada, la lance de Lug, le chaudron de Dagda et la pierre de Fal. Remportez ces objets sacrés, et le chemin vers le seigneur Cythraul vous sera révélé. Vous devez aussi savoir que tant que chacun d'entre vous n'a pas réussi, les talismans ne vous seront d'aucune utilité.

Les Saints d'Argent échangèrent un regard, puis :

— Je me sens bien de combattre ce Fergus Mac Roeg, annonça Algethi. Je vais lui montrer ce que vaut un Chevalier d'Athéna !

— Pour ma part, je choisi Cúchulainn de Fearn, dit Misty.

— Pour moi ce sera Conall Cernach, décida Astérion.

— Et pour moi Cathbad de Coll, déclara Dante.

— Très bien, je prends donc Bran Mac Febail, conclut Algol. Mais si j'ai bien compris, les combats auront lieu dans ces arbres. Comment est-ce possible ?

— Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, répondit Aifé. Que chacun d'entre vous aille poser la main sur l'arbre qu'il a choisi ! Puis, enflammez votre cosmos !

Méfiants, mais néanmoins prêts à livrer bataille, les Chevaliers allèrent chacun toucher un arbre. Leurs cosmo-énergies se déployèrent. Ils virent ensuite Aifé joindre les mains et murmurer des incantations. Une aura d'un vert-bleu se mit à irradier autour d'elle. Brusquement leur environnement leur sembla comme brouillé. Puis ils eurent l'impression d'être tirés en arrière tandis que tout s'enténébrait devant eux. C'était une sensation étrange et un peu effrayante. Cependant, les Saints conservaient l'envie de se battre.

 **Propriété Kido**

 **Mercredi 14 juin 1989**

Elle se trouvait au milieu des fleurs du jardin baigné de lumière. À une distance prudente, Jamian l'observait avec respect. Il avait la chance d'avoir connu deux déesses dans sa vie. Et de savoir que l'une d'elles était sous sa responsabilité le remplissait d'une fierté craintive. Serait-il à la hauteur ? Allons ! Bien sûr que oui. Qu'ils viennent ces ennemis, ils ne lui faisaient pas peur, il saurait certainement leur faire mordre la poussière. En fait, plus il pensait aux combats qui allaient suivre, et plus le Saint du Corbeau était impatient. C'est que l'attente commençait à instiller en lui comme un soupçon d'inquiétude. Il savait que le meilleur moyen de s'en débarrasser était d'agir, autrement dit de se lancer dans la bataille. Ce n'était pas les ennemis qu'il craignait mais plutôt l'inaction liée à l'attente.

En attendant, il vit Artémis cueillir une rose, garder un moment la corolle dans sa main, puis la laisser tomber à terre, comme si la fleur ne l'intéressait plus.

— Il fait si bon, n'est-ce pas ?

Jamian se tourna vers Athéna, qui s'approchait d'Artémis.

— J'aime beaucoup ce jardin, ajouta-t-elle en passant délicatement la main sur les pétales, comme pour en éprouver la douceur. Mais la Terre regorge d'autres endroits magnifiques : déserts et forêts, montagnes, océans... La vie ici est si riche et si pleine de promesses !

— Si tu veux me gagner à ta cause, sache que c'est peine perdue, répliqua Artémis. Je préfère de loin la beauté pure de la lune. Lorsqu'elle éclaire le firmament, on ne peut que se sentir humble devant sa lumière mystérieuse. Pour moi elle vaut largement celle du soleil.

Le soleil, justement, où était-il ? Car pendant que la déesse de la Lune parlait, le jour paraissait grignoté par la pénombre. Il était pourtant encore bien trop tôt pour que l'astre du jour se couche déjà, même avec le dérèglement qui affectait la Terre...

Jamian se raidit. Ce n'était pas normal. En lui, une sorte d'instinct se réveillait, lui criait, lui hurlait qu'il était temps. Sans plus attendre, il sortit de son coin et alla vers les déesses.

— Déesse Athéna, déesse Artémis, attention ! prévint-il en se préparant à l'attaque.

Celle-ci ne vint pas. Au lieu de cela, un ricanement leur parvint.

Devant eux, la pénombre sembla tourbillonner jusqu'à donner naissance à un être filiforme semblable à une ombre. Il ne portait aucune protection sacrée, et paraissait plutôt être une brume de forme humanoïde.

— Tu veux te battre, Chevalier ?

Jamian, qui s'était placé devant les déesses pour les protéger de son corps, répondit en lançant son poing vers la créature. L'énergie déployée par ce coup aurait pu suffire à briser un arbre en deux. Mais celui à qui elle était destinée parut s'évaporer, comme de la fumée. Fumée qui revint progressivement à sa forme humanoïde.

— Tss, c'est tout ? se moqua-t-il. Moi, l'Ankou, je vais te faire comprendre ta douleur !

— Athéna, Artémis, ne restez pas là ! s'écria le Saint.

— Courage Chevalier ! prononça Athéna.

Les deux déesses reculèrent d'un pas, puis tournèrent les talons. Artémis ne savait pas si ce Jamian était capable de battre cet Ankou, la personnification de la mort chez les Celtes, mais qu'à cela ne tienne. Elle qui était une Olympienne, s'il échouait elle saurait se débarrasser de la créature. En attendant elle suivait Athéna qui se plaça en retrait de la bataille, mais de manière à pouvoir l'observer.

— Peu importe, une fois que je t'aurais éliminé, je n'aurai plus qu'à récupérer la déesse de la Lune pour l'emmener dans l'Anwvyn. Quant à l'autre, bah, un simple dommage collatéral !

À ces mots, Jamian se raidit. Comme lui... Comme lui qui jadis avait tenté d'enlever sa déesse sans savoir qui elle était vraiment. Cette fois, il savait. Cette fois il se battait pour la bonne cause.

"Athéna, vous serez fière de moi !" songea-t-il.

— Nibbling Shade !

À ce cri, l'ombre qui entourait l'Ankou se mit à virevolter, comme animée d'une vie propre. En la voyant s'approcher de lui, le Saint du Corbeau fit appel à sa cosmo-énergie dans l'espoir de la repousser.

Seulement, au lieu que son aura détruise cette brume sombre, cette dernière parut gagner en intensité.

— Mais que...

Jamian ne comprenait pas. Non seulement son aura n'était pas parvenue à le débarrasser de cette chose, mais elle lui semblait moins forte, comme affaiblie.

— Le Nibbling Shade a la particularité d'absorber et de se nourrir de l'énergie vitale, autrement dit, de ton cosmos, petit Chevalier de pacotille.

Là il était mal. Mais Jamian n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, il lui restait une carte à jouer.

Sans plus attendre il siffla entre ses dents.

 **Anwvyn**

 **Le Chêne – Duir**

Incroyable. Algethi n'en revenait pas : l'intérieur de l'arbre était immense. Les parois étaient constituées de racines de chêne entremêlées. Le plafond n'en était pas un, en fait, il n'y avait rien au-dessus de sa tête, juste un vide infini. Le sol était fait de terre battue.

Et, devant lui, se dressait un véritable géant. Dans les deux mètres vingt, une tignasse rousse et de longues moustaches assorties, une protection sacrée d'un noir de jais. Derrière lui, le Chevalier pouvait apercevoir, suspendue à trois mètres au-dessus du sol, une gigantesque massue.

"La massue de Dagda !"

Il lui suffisait de vaincre ce type pour s'en emparer.

Le type en question déclara :

— Alors c'est toi qui vas essayer de me faire mordre la poussière ? Moi, Fergus Mac Roeg de Duir, je vais te faire ravaler cette insolence et c'est toi qui mourra aujourd'hui !


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

 **Titre de la fanfiction :** Requiem pour un astre

 **Auteur :** Ardell

 **Chapitre quatre  
**

 **Début des combats**

 **Anwvyn**

 **L'aulne – Fearn**

Des cheveux mi-longs d'un châtain doré, des yeux dorés également, une protection sacrée noire comme la nuit... Tel était le guerrier qui faisait face à Misty.

— Je suis Misty, Chevalier d'Argent du Lézard. Et toi tu es donc celui que l'on nomme Cúchulainn, commença le Chevalier du Lézard. Ton nom me dit quelque chose...

— Quant à toi, ton nom ne me dit rien.

Si Misty s'était senti vexé par la réplique de son adversaire, il n'en montra rien. De toute façon, ce Cúchulainn saurait très vite à qui il avait affaire... Ce serait rempli d'un respect craintif qu'il rejoindrait l'au-delà. Cependant, avant de commencer, il y avait une demande qui devait être formulée... même si le Lézard se doutait bien de la réponse.

— Je vais t'épargner des blessures mortelles. Donne-moi la lance de Lug que je vois accrochée derrière toi et tu auras la vie sauve.

Le talisman était en effet suspendu au mur fait de racines d'aulne entrelacées, à plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol.

Pour toute réponse, un cri jaillit :

— Gae Bolga (javelot-foudre) !

Aussitôt, un éclair apparut dans la main du Sidhe, qu'il projeta sur Misty. Ce dernier, surpris par la rapidité de l'attaque, sentit comme une multitude de pointes acérées s'ouvrir dans sa chair. La douleur était intense mais nulle plainte ne franchit les lèvres du Saint. Lequel, qui avait été projeté en arrière, se releva.

Incroyable. Jusqu'à présent seul le Chevalier de Pégase avait réussi l'exploit de le toucher. Lui et aussi Hyôga lorsqu'il s'était rendu en Sibérie sous l'apparence d'un Spectre, bien sûr.

"Quelle attaque dévastatrice, et cette rapidité..." songea-t-il.

Être blessé par les coups de son ennemi, quelle honte ! Surtout lorsque l'on s'était enorgueilli jadis de ne jamais avoir été touché par qui que ce soit...

Qu'à cela ne tienne. Misty contre-attaqua dans la foulée :

— Mavrou Tripa (trou noir) !

Le tourbillon créé entre ses mains vint frapper Cúchulainn de plein fouet. Celui-ci alla heurter le mur de racine derrière lui. Il se releva aussitôt.

"Évidemment..."

Si Misty n'avait jamais rencontré Seiya, il y a fort à parier que l'attaque de Cúchulainn l'aurait déstabilisé. Lui qui n'avait jamais ressenti la souffrance physique, de l'éprouver aujourd'hui l'aurait tant surpris qu'il en aurait été déconcentré. Mais il avait déjà fait l'expérience de la défaite. Et face à un Saint d'une caste inférieure qui plus est. Lorsqu'il avait été ressuscité en tant que Spectre, cette défaite lui était revenue en mémoire et s'était mise à tourbillonner dans son esprit, telle une pensée obsédante. Il avait été décidé qu'il se rendrait avec ses compagnons en Sibérie pour tester le Chevalier du Cygne. Et là, à la satisfaction de constater que Hyôga était bien à la hauteur, s'était mêlé une fois de plus un sentiment de honte : pourquoi n'était-ce pas à lui que l'on demandait de protéger Athéna ? Pourquoi devait-il jouer cette comédie funeste ?

Ayant déjà mordu la poussière par le passé, Misty réussit à garder bonne contenance et à ne pas manifester de surprise. Mieux même, il sourit et et lâcha :

— Bravo, tu as su te relever assez vite. Seulement j'espère que tu ne comptes pas sur ton attaque pour me faire mordre la poussière.

— Parce que tu crois que j'ai utilisé toutes mes forces ? Gae Bolga !

Le Lézard allait répliquer qu'une même attaque ne fonctionne jamais deux fois sur un Saint, mais à nouveau il se retrouva à terre. Comment était-ce possible ? Ce coup était encore plus rapide que le précédent, quant à la douleur, elle était montée d'un cran. Ainsi, c'était cela que l'on ressentait lorsqu'une attaque vous prenait de court ? Cette désagréable impression d'échec, d'impuissance et de vulnérabilité ?

Non ! Il était Misty, Chevalier d'Argent du Lézard, et jamais ou presque, il n'avait connu la défaite. Jamais un adversaire ne l'avait blessé à ce point. Au point de lui donner envie de crier sa douleur. Ce n'était pas possible. Il devait faire un mauvais rêve...

Ce fut alors qu'il vit pour la première fois le cercle noir qui entourait l'iris doré de son adversaire.

Et qu'il remarqua son regard étrangement fixe.

— Pourquoi votre maître Cythraul désire-t-il détruire la lune ? demanda le Saint. Surtout, qu'y gagnes-tu, toi ?

— Je n'ai pas à débattre du bien fondé de ses ordres. Notre seigneur a pris une décision, et ce n'est pas à moi de la discuter.

Cúchulainn, le héros celte, celui qui à l'origine s'appelait Setanta mais avait été rebaptisé Cúchulainn (chien de Culann) lorsque à l'âge de cinq ans, il avait tué le dogue du forgeron, ce fier guerrier était-il donc manipulé ? Était-ce le cas pour les autres Sidhes ?

 **Dans notre monde**

 **Propriété Kido**

Sans plus attendre, Jamian siffla entre ses dents.

Pendant un instant, rien ne se passa et l'Ankou se mit à glousser. Puis un étrange bruit se fit entendre. Cela ressemblait un peu au bruit que l'on ferait en frottant deux tissus l'un sur l'autre. Ce son se rapprochait, encore et encore. Quant à la pénombre qui régnait, elle paraissait s'étendre comme si un dieu avait tiré une gigantesque couverture au-dessus du jardin.

— Alors toi aussi tu sais faire venir la nuit ? fit l'Ankou. Pff, amateur, l'ombre n'obéit qu'à moi, j'y suis dans mon élément.

— Mais qui te dit qu'il s'agit seulement d'une ombre ?

— Quoi, que... Mais !

Levant la tête et regardant plus attentivement, l'adversaire de Jamian faillit s'étrangler en voyant l'obscurité se mouvoir et onduler comme animée d'une vie propre. Parce que ce n'était pas une ombre comme il l'avait débord pensé.

Au-dessus de lui, des dizaines et des dizaines d'oiseaux noirs.

— Tu vas voir ce dont un Chevalier d'Athéna est capable : Black Wing Shaft (Hampes des Ailes Noires) !

Aussitôt des corbeaux se précipitèrent vers l'ennemi, visant les yeux.

Malheureusement, à chaque coup de bec, la fumée noire qui constituait le corps de l'Ankou se reconstituait. L'attaque des oiseaux ne lui faisait rien.

Apparemment.

Jamian se sentit partagé lorsque son adversaire se mit à éliminer les corbeaux qui l'attaquaient. Parce qu'il savait ce qui allait se passer. Et si une part de lui voulait s'insurger du traitement réservé à ses compagnons, d'un autre côté il avait conscience que cela pouvait lui assurer la victoire.

En effet, les plumes arrachées aux volatiles se mirent à tourbillonner au-dessus de l'Ankou, puis s'attachèrent à lui, se collèrent à lui. Un individu normal aurait déjà croulé sous le poids anormalement important de ces plumes.

L'Ankou vacilla, mit un genou à terre. Jamian se retint de crier victoire.

Bien lui en prit, car l'ennemi se... désintégra, ou plutôt, il disparut dans des volutes de fumée sombre. Laissant les plumes tomber à terre avec un bruit sourd, dû à leurs poids.

— Où est-il ?

Le Saint se retourna, regarda partout, en haut, à gauche, à droite, devant et derrière. Rien, l'Ankou paraissait avoir disparu. Avait-il réussi ? Avait-il gagné ?

Ce fut alors qu'un cri attira son attention. Horrifié, il vit la maudite fumée noire entourer le corps de la déesse de la Lune. Celle-ci était raide et son regard était le regard de quelqu'un qui sent sur lui la langue du crapaud. Dégoûtée, écœurée. Comment ce.. cette chose, cet Ankou, osait-il l'approcher, la toucher ? C'était inadmissible !

Elle fit appel à son cosmos, sans prendre garde à l'intervention d'Athéna qui cria :

— Artémis, non !

Trop tard. Aussitôt l'énergie de la déesse fut absorbée par l'ombre. La divinité chancela. À ses côtés, Athéna voulut, elle aussi, faire usage de son cosmos, mais elle se retint. L'Ankou se nourrissait de la vie, et le cosmos était la vie.

— C'est moi ton adversaire ! cria Jamian, furieux et inquiet. Viens donc par ici te battre, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi !

Comme un dresseur de fauves qui essayerait de capter l'attention d'un tigre, le Chevalier du Corbeau continua de le héler.

À nouveau, les corbeaux fondirent sur leur proie, s'attaquant uniquement à l'Ankou et dédaignant Artémis. Celle-ci était très pâle et il était aisé de deviner son état d'esprit.

Elle était furieuse.

La fumée se reconstitua, reprenant la forme humanoïde de l'Ankou. Les oiseaux l'attaquèrent encore. Et, une fois encore, leurs lourdes plumes se collèrent à lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse comme précédemment.

Athéna se porta au secours d'Artémis. Les deux déesses étaient à genoux. Cependant elles se relevèrent bien vite.

Jamian, lui, scrutait les environs, inquiet. Il savait que l'Ankou allait revenir.

 **Anwvyn**

 **Le chêne - Duir**

— Alors c'est toi qui vas essayer de me faire mordre la poussière ? Moi, Fergus Mac Roeg de Duir, je vais te faire ravaler cette insolence et c'est toi qui mourra aujourd'hui ! Fatal Crash (l'Écrasement Mortel) !

Algethi n'eut pas le temps de protester. Aussitôt il sentit une force incommensurable l'écraser, l'aplatir. C'était comme si la gravité avait subitement augmenté. Il avait l'impression que ses os étaient sur le point de se disloquer.

Enfin, cela cessa. Algethi se retrouva à terre. Lui, un Chevalier d'Athéna, avait mordu la poussière lors du premier coup. Quelle honte !

Ce fut avec peine qu'il se releva, tant ses articulations criaient de douleur. Ah c'était comme ça ?

— Oui, pas mal... Maintenant goûte-moi ça !

Et le Saint voulut projeter son adversaire dans les airs, afin de le faire retomber lourdement, comme s'il s'était jeté d'une centaine de mètres de hauteur.

Fergus fut soulevé quelques mètres avant de retomber... sans mal. Algethi fut profondément mortifié et humilié lorsque son ennemi éclata de rire.

— Quoi, c'est tout ? fit celui-ci.

Il avait raison. Son attaque avait été minable. Honteuse. Même un Bronze aurait fait mieux !

 **Le tilleul – Peith**

Astérion observa son adversaire. Conall Cernach avait des cheveux gris sombres avec des mèches blanches et des yeux gris clairs. Derrière lui était suspendue l'épée de Nuada.

Il y avait quelque chose chez cet homme qui dérangeait Astérion sans qu'il sache trop pourquoi. Peut-être son regard rusé avec cette petite lueur malsaine.

— Un Chevalier d'Athéna... J'ai hâte de voir si vous méritez votre réputation.

— Par contre, pardonne mon ignorance mais les Sidhes ne sont guère connus par chez nous.

— Suffit de demander. Pour commencer, cette protection que tu vois s'appelle une Unseelie, ce qui veut dire Elfe noir.

— Parle-moi des talismans, exigea le Saint.

— Comme tu le vois, je possède l'épée de Nuada. Ce dieu personnifie la souveraineté et la royauté. Il est le chef des Tuatha Dès Danann, la précédente génération de dieux qui a régné sur l'Irlande avant la venue des ancêtres des Irlandais actuels. La massue et le chaudron de Dagda appartiennent au dieu de l'abondance, de la fertilité et de la terre. La lance de Lug est celle du dieu de la communication, protecteur des arts et père de la création. La pierre de Fal, quant à elle, est une pierre magique qui symbolise la souveraineté : la légende dit qu'elle crie lorsqu'un futur roi d'Irlande s'assied sur elle.

"Encore une chose. Mon animal totem est le sanglier, celui de Fergus est l'ours, celui de Cúchulainn le cerf, celui de Cathbad est la chouette, quant à Bran Mac Febail, son animal est le corbeau.

— Merci de ces précisions. Maintenant, dis-moi pourquoi Cythraul désire détruire la lune.

Conall rejeta la tête en arrière et éclata de rire.

— Mais tout simplement parce qu'il est le dieu du mal ! Il est le non-être. De voir votre monde, auréolé de lumière, grouillant de vie, crois-moi cela l'énerve prodigieusement ! Lorsque Hadès a commencé à organiser l'ultime Éclipse, il a pensé que cette vie se terminerait bientôt. Malheureusement, vous, Chevaliers d'Athéna, avaient réussi à contrer son plan. Cythraul était furieux. Et il a décidé de passer à l'action.

Astérion fronça les sourcils.

— Pour Cythraul, je comprends, dit-il. Mais pour vous, les Sidhes, qu'avez-vous à y gagner ?

— Je crois que j'ai assez satisfait ta curiosité. Prépare-toi ! Wild Charge (la Charge Sauvage) !

Aussitôt, ce fut comme si le Chevalier avait été chargé par un sanglier géant... et furieux. S'il n'avait pas porté sa Cloth d'Argent... nul doute qu'il aurait été embroché par les défenses monstrueuses de l'animal.

Pourquoi ce revirement ? Conall paraissait enclin à parler et, brusquement, il se ravisait et refusait d'en dire plus. Pourquoi ? Que cachait-il ?

 **Le noisetier – Coll**

Des yeux noisette et des cheveux blanc, une cordelette enserrant son front, tel était Cathbad. Dante remarqua très vite le chaudron de Dagda accroché au-dessus du sol, sur le mur de racines de noisetier.

— Je vais être gentil et te laisser le choix entre la vie et la mort, commença-t-il. Donne-moi immédiatement ce talisman !

— Tu es bien présomptueux, jeune homme, répliqua Cathbad. Pour te punir de ton effronterie, tu ne sortiras pas vivant d'ici. The Discordant Hoot (le Hululement Discordant) !

Un hululement de chouette remplit l'air, un hululement en effet discordant, si bien que Dante eut l'impression qu'il vrillait ses oreilles et perçait ses tympans. De plus, une forte nausée l'envahissait, l'affaiblissant.

Lorsque l'attaque prit fin, le Saint était à genoux, essayant de retrouver ses esprits et se retenant de vomir. Il se sentait comme privé de ses forces. Mais il se releva. Un Chevalier ne reste jamais à terre très longtemps.

Aussitôt il contre-attaqua, lançant sur l'ennemi ses boulets à pointes qui se démultiplièrent. Ceux-ci parvinrent à toucher Cathbad, lequel se retrouva avec des plaies sanglantes aux endroits qui n'étaient pas protégés par son Unseelie. Celle-ci, en effet, ne couvrait pas tout le corps.

Dante eut un sourire de victoire, puis il vit le cercle noir autour des iris de son adversaire.

Tiens c'était étrange. Se pourrait-il...

 **L'if – Idho**

Ainsi c'était lui qui s'était introduit au nouveau Sanctuaire et avait menacé la déesse Artémis.

Devant Argol se tenait un jeune homme aux cheveux mi-longs et sombres, et dont les yeux avaient l'éclat de l'émeraude. Le Chevalier fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose dans ces yeux, quelque chose qui ressemblait à une tristesse infinie...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

 **Titre de la fanfiction :** Requiem pour un astre

 **Auteur :** Ardell

 **Chapitre cinq**

 **Manipulation**

 **Quelque part, dans l'Anwvyn**

Le trône sur lequel il était assis était une partie du squelette d'un animal préhistorique. De chaque côté, des tentures grenat aux liserés noirs, tandis que plus bas se consumaient des braseros de pierre.

— Ma chère Aifé, comment se portent nos invitées ?

L'homme qui venait de parler, et qui paraissait vingt ans, avait de longs cheveux noirs, agrémentés d'une mèche couleur sang. Ses yeux, de magnifiques yeux saphir, illuminaient un visage d'une grande beauté. Cependant, son apparente innocence ne trompait pas la jeune femme debout devant lui et qui lui répondit :

— Elles s'affaiblissent. La crystalide incrustée sur leurs fronts se nourrit chaque minute un peu plus de leur énergie vitale. Néanmoins, tout cela sera en vain tant que nous n'aurons pas capturé Artémis. Elle est la plus puissante des sœurs de la Lune, sans elle, notre plan est un échec...

— Je ne m'inquiète pas pour cela. L'Ankou mènera à bien sa mission, ce n'est pas ce volatile qui le fera échouer ! Quant au reste des combats, ma foi, je dois dire que, cette fois, les Chevaliers d'Athéna sont tombés sur forte partie. Ah comme il est jouissif de les voir mordre la poussière ! Et je sais que je ne suis pas le seul à m'en réjouir...

— D'après ce que je sais, les Saints ont l'habitude de tomber pour mieux se relever, objecta Aifé. Triompher d'adversaires plus forts qu'eux, voilà leur marque de fabrique.

— Tu parles là des cinq Chevaliers légendaires... Nos adversaires à nous n'ont pas l'habitude d'intensifier leurs cosmos à leurs paroxysmes alors même qu'ils sont à l'article de la mort. Ce sont de très bon combattants, certes, seulement les Chevaliers de l'Espoir, ce ne sont pas eux. Cette fois, ce n'est pas leur déesse qui est directement menacée. Ils ne se transcenderont pas pour une divinité autre que leur précieuse Athéna. C'était elle qui faisait la force des cinq Bronzes. Pour les Saints d'Argent qui sont entrés dans l'Anwvyn, il n'y aura pas de septième sens. Jamais ils ne pourront aller au bout de leurs limites.

"Et quand bien même... Nous avons un, non, deux atouts dans notre manche, dont l'un est ce Sidhe si particulier... A ce propos, es-tu sûre qu'il nous suivra ?

— Il n'a pas le choix, seigneur Cythraul. La promesse qui lui a été faite le gardera dans nos rangs, qu'il le veuille ou non. Le fardeau qu'il a à porter est trop lourd pour risquer qu'il nous trahisse. De plus, comment les Chevaliers d'Athéna pourraient-ils l'aider ?

Cythraul éclata de rire.

— Et je donnerais cher pour voir la tête d'Athéna lorsqu'elle s'en rendra compte !

 **Propriété Kido**

Le soleil avait repris ses droits et illuminait le jardin. Cette luminosité apaisait le Saint et les deux divinités apparemment, l'Ankou était vraiment parti.

— Il semble que tu avais raison, Athéna. Tes Chevaliers servent à quelque chose. J'avoue que j'étais sceptique au début, car celui là n'est pas un de tes champions, cependant il a fait honneur à son armure.

— Je t'avais dit que j'avais toute confiance en Jamian, répondit Athéna. Il donnerait sa vie pour te protéger, exactement comme s'il s'agissait de moi. Par contre, je suis moyennement soulagée l'Ankou peut revenir d'un instant à l'autre, je doute qu'il renonce aussi facilement.

Ces paroles jetèrent un froid dans l'âme de Jamian. Lui qui était si fier d'avoir fait fuir l'ennemi, voilà que sa déesse disait que ce n'était que partie remise ! Un sursit, voilà ce qu'il avait obtenu. La victoire éclatante n'était pas pour cette heure.

En voyant son Chevalier baisser la tête et serrer le poing, Athéna posa sa main sur la sienne et lui dit d'une voix douce :

— Pour l'instant, tu as rempli ta mission, Jamian. Tiens-toi seulement prêt pour le prochain combat.

Le Corbeau hocha la tête, l'œil brillant. Ça oui, alors, il serait prêt !

 **Anwvyn – le pommier**

Le jour se fit, dévoilant la silhouette d'Aifé. Celle-ci s'avança vers le milieu de la pièce, entre les cages. Leurs occupantes, assises à même le sol avant l'arrivée de la jeune femme, se levèrent à son entrée.

— Combien de temps vas-tu nous faire pourrir ici ? attaqua aussitôt Séléné.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre sœur vous rejoindra bientôt.

— Jamais vous ne pourrez capturer Artémis, ses Anges la protégeront !

Aifé eut alors un sourire qui ne plut vraiment pas aux prisonnières.

— Sauf qu'actuellement, elle est sous la garde d'un Saint d'Athéna, répondit-elle.

— Athéna ? fit Séléné. Tu veux dire les Chevaliers de l'Espoir ?

— Bien sûr que non. Je veux parler de Chevaliers de seconde zone, qui ont été jadis vaincus par ces faiseurs de miracles, avant que ceux-ci ne se frottent aux êtres les plus puissants de la Terre, sans compter les dieux qu'ils ont défiés.

— Aifé, tu es une bonne personne, je le sens, commença Hécate. Et je sens aussi, en toi, beaucoup de peine. Quelque chose te mine.

La divinité mineure plongea son regard gris dans celui d'Aifé, et au bout de quelques secondes, elle comprit :

— Non. Non ce n'est pas de la tristesse. C'est de la haine...

Mais envers qui ?

 **Le tilleul – Peith**

Astérion se concentra. Faire le vide dans sa tête, laisser les pensées de l'ennemi venir à lui...

Au bout d'un moment, il dut se rendre à l'évidence, Conall Cernach parvenait à lui dissimuler ses pensées. Mais comment était-ce possible ? Jusqu'à présent, seule Marin en avait été capable jadis. Surtout, cela supposait que son adversaire connaissait son aptitude télépathique.

Aurait-il été observé lors de ses précédents combats ? Cythraul avait-il alors décidé qu'il passerait à l'attaque, bien avant de lancer l'offensive ?

Ou alors...

Cette deuxième explication ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

Il se concentra à nouveau, fit appel à sa cosmo-énergie. Encore plus, encore plus... Un feu brûlait en lui, tandis que tout s'enténébrait à l'extérieur. Plus il intensifiait son cosmos, plus il avait la sensation d'être happé à l'intérieur de lui-même. C'était la première fois que cela arrivait alors qu'il tentait de découvrir les pensées d'un ennemi. Si celui-ci décidait d'attaquer à ce moment-là... Ce fut alors qu'une voix résonna dans son esprit. Surpris, il reconnut celle de Misty. Pourtant ils n'étaient pas au même endroit !

" _Astérion ! Mon adversaire est probablement manipulé ses yeux, ses yeux sont anormaux !_ "

Ses yeux ? Aussitôt, le Chevalier cessa sa concentration. C'était un peu comme revenir à la surface après un certain temps passé sous l'eau. L'impression que le voile se déchirait, que tout reprenait sa place, que tout redevenait normal.

Il observa attentivement le regard de son adversaire. Toujours cette petite lueur malsaine et rusée. Mais à, part cela, rien à signaler. Et plus il y réfléchissait, plus il se disait que ce Conall Cernach ne pouvait pas être manipulé.

Pourquoi certains l'étaient-ils et pas les autres ? Parce que Astérion se doutait bien que l'ennemi de Misty ne devait pas être le seul à être manœuvré dans l'ombre. Conall était-il le seul à y avoir échappé, et pourquoi ?

Décidément, il devait le faire parler.

— Parle-moi de tes amis, exigea-t-il.

— Ah ah, mes amis dis-tu ? Ne me fait pas rire, les amis, c'est pour les faibles comme toi, qui ne savent pas se débrouiller seuls. Mais je vais d'abord te parler de moi.

"Je suis fils d'un druide et frère de sang de Cúchulainn. J'ai tué plus d'hommes que tu ne peux compter, un par jour depuis très très long moment. D'ailleurs Cernach veut dire le victorieux. Il n'y a rien que j'aime tant que me jeter dans le combat et occire mes ennemis.

— C'est donc tout ce qui t'intéresse ? Tuer le plus grand nombre ? Je peux savoir à quoi ça t'avance ?

— Mais tout simplement à être le plus fort, ou du moins l'un des plus forts. Quand je te battrai, et ce sera vite fait, je gagnerai le droit de me mettre au service d'Arès, comme Berserker. Ces gens m'ont toujours fasciné... Cythraul me l'a promis.

" _Et surtout tu pourras te faire un nom parmi eux, alors qu'actuellement, tu restes dans l'ombre de Cúchulainn_." songea Astérion.

Du peu qu'il savait en mythologie celtique, ce dernier était un héros alors que son frère Conall n'était pas aussi connu. En se mettant au service d'Arès, cet homme voulait-il se donner une chance de briller loin de son célèbre frère ? La promesse de Cythraul suffisait-elle à le maintenir dans leurs rangs ?

— Bon, comme je suis grand prince, je vais te donner une indication. Je plains vraiment le Chevalier qui aura à combattre Bran Mac Febail...

— Ah oui et pourquoi ça ?

— Tout simplement parce que Bran est immortel.

 **L'if – Idho**

Une impression de peine, de lassitude, voilà ce que voyait Algol dans les yeux de son adversaire. Visiblement, Bran n'avait aucune envie d'être là.

— Je vais te laisser une chance de t'en sortir, commença Algol. Donne-moi immédiatement la pierre de Fal.

Pour toute réponse, une attaque fusa :

—Time Killer (le temps assassin) !

Aussitôt, le Chevalier sentit comme si un voile s'était abattu sur lui. Empêtré dans cette étoffe invisible, il eut l'impression de nager dans de la mélasse. Ses gestes étaient plus lents, désespérément lents, comme privés d'énergie. Avec un effort, il souleva sa main et la regarda avec horreur. Celle-ci était constellée de tâches brunes et ressemblait à celle d'un vieillard. D'ailleurs, il se sentait tout entier comme s'il avait pris trente ans. Son armure était si lourde...

Avec un effort, il brandit son bouclier de la Méduse. Les yeux s'ouvrirent, prêts à poser leur regard mortel sur l'ennemi.

Effectivement, la couleur de celui-ci prit une teinte grise tandis que la pierre prenait possession de son corps. Algol eut un sourire de victoire, sourire qui s'effaça lorsqu'il vit de la poussière s'échapper de la statue. Peu à peu, c'était comme si toute la pierre quittait l'organisme de Bran, au moyen de cette poussière.

Et Bran Mac Febail fit de nouveau face à Algol, sain et sauf.

Apparemment, cela n'allait pas être facile. Quelque chose lui disait que cet adversaire là n'allait pas se crever les yeux...

 **Le chêne – Duir**

Vingt, trente ? Plus ? Algethi avait cessé de compter le nombre de fois où il avait lancé son attaque. En vain. Ce Fergus était coriace décidément. Et, chaque fois, l'offensive de celui-ci l'avait mis à terre, écrasé comme sous un rouleau compresseur, chacun de ses os prêt à se disloquer comme sous l'effet d'une très grande gravité.

Quelque part en Algethi, l'envie de tout arrêter prit naissance. Cela ne servait à rien, l'adversaire était trop fort ! Autant abandonner !

Abandonner ? Aussitôt que cette idée fut apparue dans son esprit, quelque chose en lui se rebella.

Et puis quoi encore ? Est-ce que Seiya et les autres Bronzes avaient abandonné, eux ? Non, bien sûr que non. Au contraire, ils s'étaient battus avec l'énergie du désespoir. Même quand tout semblait perdu, ils continuaient à tenir. Même aux portes de la mort. Même au cœur de la mort !

Et lui, un Saint d'Argent, il se laisserait distancer par des Chevaliers d'une caste inférieure ? Oh que non ! Pas question !

C'est pourquoi Algethi lança une fois de plus son attaque, bien que tous les muscles et les os de son corps le fassent souffrir.

Et cette fois, Fergus fut soulevé bien plus haut, au point, lorsqu'il retomba, de creuser un cratère dans le sol.

Et même s'il se releva, le Chevalier sentit comme une lueur d'espoir éclairer son cœur.

 **Le pommier**

— Il y a quelqu'un ici que tu détestes, n'est-ce pas, Aifé ?

— Pourquoi lui poses-tu la question, il est évident que c'est nous qu'elle hait !

Hécate secoua la tête et répondit à sa sœur :

— Oh non, ce n'est pas nous... Aifé, qui que ce soit, tu n'es pas obligée de te battre pour lui. Parce qu'il s'agit de quelqu'un de ton camp, j'ai bien raison ?

Aifé détourna le regard, puis fit de nouveau face à Hécate.

— Et alors, fit-elle. Quelle que soit l'issue des combats, cet homme est d'ores et déjà un homme mort.

La rancune présente dans ses mots était si virulente, que Séléné recula. Effrayée.

Hécate, elle, avait compris. Cette haine ne pouvait venir que d'un sentiment de perte incroyablement douloureux, le pire qui soit pour une femme.

— Qui est l'homme qui t'a privé de ton enfant ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Aifé sursauta, rougit de colère et tourna les talons.

 **Propriété Kido**

Le sens en alerte, Jamian observa la luminosité disparaître peu à peu, grignotée par l'ombre. L'Ankou était de retour !

— Déesse Artémis, déesse Athéna, éloignez-vous vite !

Les divinités reculèrent, laissant le Chevalier se préparer au combat.

Seulement il n'était pas préparé à ça.

C'était à présent deux Ankous qui lui faisaient face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

 **Titre de la fanfiction :** Requiem pour un astre

 **Auteur :** Ardell

 **Chapitre six**

 **Confessions**

 ** **Anwvyn** **

**L'aulne – Fearn**

Cinq fois jusqu'à présent. Cinq fois que Misty avait essuyé l'attaque de Cúchulainn. Et, à chaque fois, la douleur était plus vive, comme si le potentiel de douleur du Gae Bolga augmentait à chaque assaut. A présent, le Chevalier avait la désagréable impression que son corps abritait des dizaines, des centaines de petits crochets qui s'incrustaient dans sa chair, la tordant et la meurtrissant. Néanmoins, Misty restait silencieux face à la douleur. Il ferait beau voir qu'il manifeste sa souffrance ! Pas lui, le Lézard ! Si jadis, Seiya lui avait donné une bonne leçon, à présent c'était son adversaire qui lui en apprenait une nouvelle, celle de la douleur. Par Athéna, qu'est-ce que c'était pénible ! De son côté, il n'était pas resté en reste, et avait utilisé sa propre technique, laquelle avait fonctionné une fois. Hélas, ce n'était pas encore suffisant.

— Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu te bats au nom de Cythraul. Il me semble que tu étais jadis un héros celte, comment as-tu pu te mettre au service du dieu du mal ? C'est parce qu'il te tient, c'est ça ?

Les yeux de Cúchulainn cillèrent, comme si ces mots évoquaient quelque chose en lui.

— Je me bats... parce que je suis un assassin !

Ce cri du cœur soulagea Misty, cela voulait dire que le dialogue était possible. Et, en effet, durant une seconde, le cercle noir autour de ses iris dorés avait pâli.

— Un assassin ? Explique-toi !

— J'ai commis le pire crime qui soit, je suis l'être le plus vil qui existe ! Je ne mérite que de combattre jusqu'à la mort, au service de mon seigneur. Il faut que j'expie ma faute.

Alors que le Lézard se réjouissait de voir son ennemi prêt à se confier, les yeux de celui-ci retrouvèrent leurs cercles noirs.

— Gae Bolga !

Aussitôt Misty lança son attaque :

— Mavrou Tripa !

Cette fois, le tourbillon créé par ses mains fut suffisant pour contrer la technique de Cúchulainn, laquelle resta un instant entre les deux hommes. Le Celte fronça les sourcils, intensifia son attaque, mais celle du Saint parvint encore à la contenir.

Était-ce le fait d'avoir ouvert une brèche dans sa psyché qui l'avait ainsi déstabilisé ? Misty avait bien compris que son adversaire était manipulé, il fallait qu'il le fasse parler encore afin de casser cette emprise.

Le pire crime qui soit ? De quoi voulait-il parler ?

À **l'extérieur du pommier**

Aifé se tenait près de l'arbre, une main crispée sur son écorce. Son autre main couvrait sa bouche la jeune femme semblait sur le point de vomir. Ce qu'avait deviné Hécate l'avait plongée dans les affres d'une souffrance intense. Et celui qui en était la cause se battait là, dans l'un des arbres présents.

— Par les dieux, faites qu'il crève ! marmonna-t-elle avec acrimonie.

Ce souhait ne faisait pas partie du plan du seigneur Cythraul, mais au fond, c'était tout ce qu'elle espérait.

 **L'if – Idho**

Une chape de plomb, voilà ce qui pesait sur Algol. L'attaque de son adversaire, lancée plusieurs fois, avait jeté sur lui comme une malédiction. Celle de la vieillesse. Oh pas une vieillesse normale pour un Saint, lequel serait en principe encore en état de combattre malgré l'âge. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder le vieux maître, Dohko de la Balance. Non, les années qui avaient été ajoutées au Chevalier de Persée étaient de celles qui interdisent tout coup d'éclat, de celles qui vous ôtent votre énergie, vous rendant aussi fragile et faible qu'un nourrisson. Cette attaque ne vous faisait pas seulement vieillir, elle vous privait de toute force.

Algol tenta le dialogue :

— Je vois bien que tu n'as aucune envie d'être ici, dit-il. Je le lis dans tes yeux, il y a quelque chose qui te pèse. Pourquoi te bats-tu pour Cythraul, alors que, manifestement, tu n'en as aucune envie ?

Bran soupira d'un air là et répondit :

— Parce qu'il est le seul à pouvoir m'offrir ce que je désire plus que tout au monde. Je suis si fatigué, si tu savais... Je ferais n'importe quoi, n'importe quoi, pour que cela s'arrête.

— Sois plus précis, exigea Algol.

Son ennemi eut un sourire triste.

— À ton avis, pourquoi ton bouclier de la Méduse reste-il sans effet sur moi ?

Le Saint revit en pensée toutes les fois où le regard de la Gorgone avait pétrifié Bran. Jusqu'à ce que la pierre quitte le corps de ce dernier, le laissant intact. Il songea également à cette technique qui le transformait en faible vieillard. Le temps assassin...

La réponse se fit jour dans l'esprit du Chevalier.

— Immortel, tu es immortel n'est-ce pas ? C'est cela, ton fardeau ? Mais quel âge as-tu ?

— Je l'ignore, j'ai cessé de compter. Cythraul m'a promis de m'accorder le repos éternel si je lui obéissais, et c'est ce que je vais faire ! Time Killer !

Algol brandit son bouclier, les yeux mortels s'ouvrirent, et l'onde d'énergie lancée par Bran se pétrifia. Entre les deux hommes, un nuage de pierre.

C'était la toute première fois que le Saint parvenait à contrer l'attaque de son ennemi ! Cela lui rendit espoir.

— Comment es-tu devenu immortel ? Parce que je suppose que ce n'est pas venu comme ça, par l'opération du Saint Esprit...

Nouveau soupire de Bran.

— Tu es curieux, hein ? fit-il. Soit, écoute. Un jour, alors que je me reposais, j'ai entendu une voix magnifique, laquelle me parlait d'un lieu étrange, où tout n'était que délices. Bien qu'entouré, j'étais le seul à entendre ces paroles enjôleuses. Il s'agissait d' _Emain Ablach_ , la Terre des Pommiers. J'ai choisi vingt-sept compagnons et ensemble, nous avons fait voile vers ce lieu plein de promesses. Arrivés là, nous avons rencontré des femmes magnifiques, la nourriture était divine et le nectar coulait à flots. Nous avons passé quelques mois absolument délicieux. Cependant, la nostalgie de mon pays m'a un jour saisi. J'ai décidé de rentrer chez moi.

"Nous avons quitté nos compagnes. Mais arrivés sur notre terre, le premier à poser le pied sur le sol a été changé en poussière. Je me suis remémoré l'avertissement de la reine d'Emain Ablach. Et j'ai compris... Le temps que nous avions passé sur cette île paradisiaque, ces quelques mois, étaient, en fait, des dizaines et des dizaines d'années.

"Depuis, moi et mes compagnons, nous naviguons sans fin, sans pouvoir nous arrêter, nous reposer sur une quelconque terre. Mais si je te bats, le repos me sera offert.

— Je comprends, mais réfléchi un peu ! s'écria Algol. Cythraul est le dieu du mal ! Il se sert de toi ! Qui te dit qu'il tiendra sa promesse ?

— Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois y croire. C'est le seul espoir qui me reste !

 **Le noisetier – Coll**

Il avait beau avoir essuyé plusieurs fois l'attaque du Saint, Cathbad était coriace. Les parties de son corps qui n'étaient pas couvertes par son Unseelie étaient en sang, dû aux meurtrissures causées par les boulets hérissés de pointes du Chevalier. Bon, au moins il était possible de le toucher. Quant à Dante, il avait la sensation qu'un étau lui serrait la tête. La nausée ne l'avait pas quitté et se renforçait à chaque attaque de son ennemi, lui donnant une furieuse envie de vomir ses tripes.

Il avait essayé de le faire parler, de le faire dire pourquoi il se battait. Peine perdue, Cathbad restait muet, seul changement dans sa physionomie, les cercles noirs autour de ses iris noisette semblaient s'effacer brièvement avant de se renforcer à nouveau. Pas de doute, il était vraiment sous emprise. Mais de qui ? De Cythraul, bien sûr ! Ah comme Dante avait hâte de se mesurer à ce dieu du mal ! Mais en attendant, il lui fallait venir à bout de son adversaire. En fait, le Chevalier était sûr qu'il aurait déjà réussi, s'il n'y avait cette technique désagréable qui le rendait malade comme un chien.

Une fois de plus, Cathbad lança son attaque, et une fois de plus Dante lança la sienne. Cependant le Hurlement Discordant, déclenché juste une seconde avant que le Saint ne projette ses boulets, suffit à déstabiliser celui-ci. Sous l'effet du malaise qui l'avait une fois de plus saisi, le Chevalier eut beaucoup de mal à viser son ennemi. Ce fut au prix d'un effort sur lui-même qu'il parvint tout de même à faire toucher Cathbad par un de ses boulets. Un seul mais c'était mieux que rien. Hélas, l'Unseelie couvrait cette partie du corps, si bien que le boulet n'eut aucun effet. Dante enragea.

 **Dans notre monde**

 **Propriété Kido**

— Deux Ankou, hein ? fit Jamian avec mépris. Et lorsque je vous aurai battu, ce sera trois qui viendront ensuite ?

— Nous battre ? répétèrent ses ennemis en chœur. Tu en es incapable, tu n'es qu'un Saint de seconde zone, voire de troisième zone. Même parmi tes pairs, les autres Chevaliers d'Argent, tu fais peine à voir. Une espèce d'abruti sans envergure !

Jamian serra le poing, humilié.

— D'accord, je ne suis peut-être pas très malin, mais je suis un Saint d'Athéna ! Je me battrai jusqu'au bout pour elle ! Elle me fait confiance, je ne la trahirai pas !

— Tu as raison Jamian ! Je crois en toi, courage !

Le Chevalier du Corbeau jeta un regard reconnaissant à Athéna, laquelle s'était mise en retrait avec Artémis.

Les Ankou ricanèrent puis ils se dirigèrent vers les déesses. Aussitôt, Jamian siffla ses oiseaux, lesquels se précipitèrent vers les deux adversaires. Pendant un instant, ce fut comme un nuage de plumes noires, tourbillonnant. Puis des corbeaux tombèrent au sol, mortellement touchés.

Le Saint n'attendait que cela : les plumes arrachées aux volatiles se collèrent une fois de plus aux ennemis. Jamian avait remarqué que lorsque l'Ankou prenait forme humaine et se battait physiquement, il était tangible, donc susceptible d'être touché. Hélas, cela ne durait pas. En effet, la chape de plumes tomba au sol avec un bruit sourd, tandis que les Ankous redevenaient de la fumée sombre.

— Cela s'annonce mal pour nous, prédit Artémis.

Athéna, qui fronçait les sourcils, répondit :

— Non, Jamian y arrivera, j'en suis certaine. Par contre, quelque chose me gêne. Ce qu'ont dit les Ankous tout à l'heure... Je ne sais pas, je me demande...

Sans le savoir, la déesse de la guerre et de la sagesse venait de mettre le doigt sur un élément important. Mais ce que cela supposait était trop monstrueux pour qu'elle y croie.

Du moins pour l'instant.

 ** **Anwvyn** **

**L'aulne – Fearn**

— Quel est ce crime abject dont tu t'accuses ? voulu savoir Misty.

— Mon fils ! C'est mon fils que j'ai assassiné ! cria Cúchulainn.

Et le Chevalier distingua une larme dans la prunelle de son adversaire. Les cercles noirs avaient, quant à eux, pâli.

— Comment ça ? demanda Misty d'une voix calme.

— Tu as déjà rencontré Aifé, je crois. C'est une druidesse mais également une guerrière. Lorsque je l'ai rencontrée, je l'ai combattue et vaincue. Je lui ai alors demandé, entre autres choses, de m'accorder "l'amitié de sa hanche". Elle a accepté, et de cette union est né Conla. C'est elle qui s'est occupée de son instruction guerrière.

"Lorsqu'il eut atteint l'âge de sept ans, Conla est venu me rejoindre, mais il était sous le coup de trois obligations : ne pas se détourner de sa route, ne pas donner son nom et ne jamais refuser un combat. Le destin a voulu que nous nous affrontions. Et je l'ai tué, sans savoir qui il était, avec mon Gae Bolga.

"Tu comprends maintenant ?

— Je comprends que c'est horrible, en effet. Mais ce fils, tu ne l'as pas reconnu, tu ne pouvais savoir de qui il s'agissait. Sans cela jamais tu ne l'aurais tué !

Cúchulainn avait pris sa tête entre ses mains, comme s'il souffrait d'une effroyable migraine.

— Je... je... Je vais t'anéantir, Chevalier !

Misty se raidit : autour des iris de son ennemi, les cercles noirs avaient repris leur intensité. Le regard fixe de celui-ci ne laissait aucun doute. Le héros celte était de nouveau envoûté.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

 **Titre de la fanfiction :** Requiem pour un astre

 **Auteur :** Ardell

 **Chapitre sept**

 **Révélation**

 **Dans notre monde**

 **Propriété Kido**

Jamian avait raison à présent c'était trois Ankous qui lui faisaient face. Ceux-ci ricanèrent et se mirent à l'entourer, tels des chasseurs encerclant leur proie. Le Chevalier balança son poing et ne brassa que de l'air, la créature qu'il avait choisie pour cible s'étant évaporée dans un nuage sombre.

— Quelle stupidité ! s'exclama l'un des ennemis. Tu n'as toujours pas compris que, quoi que tu tentes, jamais tu ne réussiras à nous vaincre ?

— Peu importe ! répliqua Jamian. Je ressayerai encore et encore, jamais je ne vous laisserai approcher de ces deux déesses !

— Pff, et comment vas-tu t'y prendre ? En appelant tes piafs à la rescousse, comme d'habitude ! Ah ah ah quel ringard !

Le Saint baissa la tête. C'était vrai, il avait déjà, à plusieurs reprises, envoyé ses corbeaux sur ses adversaires. Chaque fois cela les avait mis en fuite, cependant ils revenaient, toujours plus nombreux... Peut-être n'était-il pas de taille ? Après tout, il avait bien conscience qu'il ne brillait pas par son intelligence. Quelqu'un de plus main aurait sûrement trouvé la faille. Mais lui il ne pouvait qu'appeler ses fidèles compagnons.

Il n'avait pourtant pas le droit de laisser tomber ! Athéna comptait sur lui ! Et dame Artémis ! Ces divinités avaient mis leurs vies entre ses mains. Il aurait tellement voulu être celui qui les protégeait de tout danger. Il aurait tellement voulu effacer son erreur passée, lorsqu'il avait enlevé sa déesse !

Se battre avec des oiseaux, c'était bien joli mais ce qu'il aurait fallu, c'était...

Soudain, il ressentit une étrange sensation. Il avait l'impression qu'une flamme dorée et bienfaisante s'était allumée en lui. Cette énergie lui rendait des forces non seulement physiquement mais également moralement. Il se concentra et entendit la voix d'Athéna :

" _Chevalier, tu as raison. Souviens-toi, souviens-toi les temps mythologiques et le présent que je t'ai fait alors. Chevalier, il est temps de t'éveiller à ton véritable pouvoir !_ "

Jamian releva la tête, abasourdi. Les temps mythologiques ? Que voulait-elle dire ? Il n'avait strictement aucun souvenir de cette période ! Néanmoins, les paroles de la divinité avaient distillé dans son cœur suffisamment d'espoir. De même que cette lueur chaude et douce continuait de briller en lui.

Athéna comptait sur lui, il n'avait pas le droit de la décevoir !

Il se concentra à nouveau et visualisa la lueur en lui. Plus il la regardait et plus elle grandissait, allant jusqu'à se changer en boule de feu, de laquelle s'échappaient des flammes hautes et claires. Sa clarté était intense, et cependant elle n'était pas aveuglante. De plus sa chaleur n'était pas désagréable, au contraire. C'était comme si ce foyer lui rendait de l'énergie. Une énergie qui croissait elle aussi d'ailleurs. Son corps ne lui avait jamais paru aussi en forme, quant à son esprit, il était si sûr de lui qu'il aurait pu monter à l'assaut de l'Olympe. Il se sentait prêt à affronter les dieux en personne, alors, ces Ankous, il n'allait en faire qu'une bouchée !

Jamian siffla. Les Ankous éclatèrent de rire une fois de plus.

Dix corbeaux arrivèrent, aussitôt suivis par d'autres dizaines.

— Imbécile, tu auras beau appeler tous les corbeaux du monde, tu ne réussiras jamais à...

La créature se tut, les yeux levés vers le ciel sombre. Celui-ci mouvait comme la surface de la mer, sauf qu'il était d'un noir de nuit. Partout où l'on posait les yeux, le firmament était envahi d'oiseaux. Ce n'était plus une centaine ou deux, mais des milliers de corbeaux qui attendaient un ordre de leur maître.

— Co... comment arrives-tu à en invoquer autant, ce n'est pas possible, tous ces piafs ne peuvent pas avoir été là, à proximité, à attendre que tu leur fasses signe !

Jamian sourit.

— Creation of living, chuchota-t-il.

Artémis fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers sa sœur.

— Qu'est-ce donc, une nouvelle technique ?

Athéna répondit :

— Disons plutôt une ancienne. Il s'est inconsciemment souvenu des temps mythologiques, lors de notre première Guerre Sainte. À l'époque, je lui avais fait ce don, une technique qui lui permettrait d'invoquer tous les corbeaux qu'il voulait, même s'il fallait les créer pour cela.

Artémis ouvrit la bouche, stupéfaite par une telle impudence et surtout inconscience de la part de sa sœur.

— Ne me dis pas que tu lui as donné ce pouvoir ! Mais il est réservé aux dieux ! Tu es complètement folle !

— Cela ne fonctionne qu'avec les corbeaux, comme c'est avec eux qu'il se bat. Rassure-toi, il ne peut guère donner vie à tout et n'importe quoi.

— Et comment y est-il arrivé, pourquoi seulement maintenant et pas avant ?

— Tout simplement parce qu'avant, il n'avait pas frôlé le septième sens. Durant un bref instant, l'ultime cosmos s'est éveillé en lui, lui permettant ce miracle. Cependant il n'en a même pas conscience...

Pendant ce temps, Jamian leva le bras, puis le baissa en direction de ses adversaires. Les désignant ainsi à la vindicte animale. Les Ankous se changèrent en fumée, néanmoins les oiseaux, obéissant aux ordres de leur maître, se précipitèrent vers eux. De leurs battements d'ailes, ils dissipèrent la brume sombre, et de leurs becs, ils la déchirèrent. Assaillis de toutes parts, déchiquetés, les Ankous poussèrent un hurlement de dépit.

Brusquement ils disparurent.

Épuisé par sa prouesse, le Saint tentait de reprendre son souffle et maugréa :

— Ils ont encore filé, ces lâches !

Lorsqu'ils reviendraient il faudrait tout recommencer...

Brusquement il sentit la main de sa déesse sur son épaule. Elle souriait.

— Et moi je crois qu'ils ne reviendront pas, pas alors qu'ils savent maintenant de quoi tu es capable.

— A... Athéna, cette attaque, c'est la première fois...

— Depuis les temps mythologique, oui. Cette technique était scellée en toi, attendant sans doute ce jour. Si tes corbeaux ont réussi à mettre à mal les Ankous, c'est tout simplement parce que la vie c'est-à-dire ta technique, s'est opposée à leur pouvoir mortifère. Je savais que je pouvais avoir confiance en toi !

Jamian rougit de contentement. Athéna le félicitait ! Il n'était donc pas un pauvre type sans cervelle, il avait de la valeur en temps que Chevalier !

Ivre de fierté et de joie, il se prosterna devant la déesse.

— Athéna, c'était un honneur de vous servir. Je veux dire, vous et Sa Majesté Artémis.

 **Anwvyn**

 **Le chêne – Duir**

Fort de son exploit précédent, Algethi se concentra. Que son cosmos atteigne son paroxysme, qu'il devienne fort, le plus fort du monde ! Que sa puissance écrase son adversaire ! Il le pouvait, il en était capable, il le sentait au fond de lui !

Sûr de lui, il lança sa technique... Fergus fit de même, au même instant...

Les deux attaques, en se rencontrant, provoquèrent une déflagration qui repoussa violemment les belligérants, chacun allant heurter le mur de racines se trouvant derrière lui. Fergus se releva le premier.

— Tu te débrouilles, accorda-t-il. Mais tu es encore trop faible !

— N'importe quoi, je vais te montrer ce que je vaux vraiment !

Et Algethi se prépara à envoyer son attaque...

" _Algethi ! Certains ennemis sont manipulés ! Regarde ses yeux !_ "

Le Chevalier, interrompu dans son élan, releva la tête comme s'il pouvait voir à l'extérieur, tout en haut du chêne. Cette voix... Astérion ! Mais depuis quand était-il capable de communiquer par télépathie ? Algethi croyait qu'il pouvait seulement lire dans les pensées. Pas partager les siennes.

Comme le lui avait recommandé son pair, il observa les yeux de son ennemi. Effectivement, une trace noire encerclait ses iris. Tiens, d'ailleurs, pourquoi n'avait-il pas remarqué avant son regard étrangement fixe ?

" _J'ai vu, Astérion. Que faire pour le sortir de ce maléfice ?_ "

" _Hélas, je crois que pour cela, il faudra s'en remettre à la personne qui les manipule... Je vais tâcher d'en savoir plus avec mon adversaire. En attendant, tiens bon !_ "

Tenir bon, tenir bon... Cela ne devrait pas être difficile. Après tout, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il faisait depuis tout à l'heure ?

 **Le Noisetier – Coll**

La nausée le serrait dans ses bras, encerclait sa tête dans un étau, rendait sa vision floue et lui donnait la désagréable impression de se trouver sur le pont d'un navire en pleine houle... D'ailleurs, il ne put s'empêcher de vomir de la bile.

Il se redressa ensuite, essuya sa bouche d'un revers de main, et sourit :

— Tu sais que tu fais vraiment chier avec ta technique ?

— La tienne m'ennuie aussi, tu sais, répondit Cathbad.

— Alors pourquoi continuer ? Je le vois bien que tu es possédé. Aide-moi à te sortir de ce maléfice et tout ira mieux pour tout le monde. Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas ta volonté de te battre !

Cathbad fronça les sourcils et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Dante crut avoir attiré son attention, mais brusquement, son adversaire se secoua comme pour chasser les propos du Saint de son esprit. Lorsqu'il refit face à celui-ci, le cercle autour de ses yeux était encore plus sombre.

Dante soupira.

" _Dante ! Ton ennemi est-il manipulé ?_ "

Interdit, le Chevalier reconnut la voix d'Astérion. Ainsi il lui était possible d'utiliser la télépathie, en plus de la lecture de pensées... Pas mal.

" _Astérion ! Oui j'en suis sûr, ses yeux..._ "

" _Je vais essayer de glaner des renseignements. Ça ira ?_ "

" _Tu plaisantes ? Dépêche-toi de trouver ce qui se passe ici, avant que je le réduise en bouilli !_ "

Dante avait répondu cela par bravade, en réalité, il n'avait jamais affronté un adversaire aussi... Ah non, tout bien réfléchi, il y avait eu Phénix. L'oiseau immortel surpassait quand même ce Cathbad. Même si avoir envie de vomir en plein combat n'était pas des plus faciles à supporter.

 **Le tilleul – Peith**

Astérion avait réussi à communiquer avec ses frères d'armes. D'après les renseignements qu'il avait obtenus, trois Sidhes sur cinq étaient manipulés. Cúchulainn, Cathbad et Fergus. Pourquoi Conall et Bran ne l'étaient-ils pas ?

Pour son adversaire, Astérion pensait que nulle nécessité n'avait été de l'envoûter. Ce type, avec son regard mauvais et sournois, n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui tienne la main et qu'on lui dise quoi faire. Ce combat, cette bataille... il les voulait. Il était de son plein gré entré au service de Cythraul.

Quant à Bran... Peut-être le dieu du mal connaissait-il un point faible, une raison quelconque de le forcer à obéir. Bien sûr il se pouvait également que Bran soit du même genre que Conall. Mais Astérion se disait que non, un seul, c'était suffisant.

Il se concentra de toutes ses forces. Au même moment, son adversaire lança son attaque et le Saint fut projeté en arrière. Il se releva cependant bien vite et envoya son Million Ghost Attack. Un instant désarçonné, Conall mordit la poussière à son tour.

— Tu ne veux pas m'en dire plus, constata Astérion. Dans ce cas, je vais lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. La personne qui t'aide à occulter tes pensées n'y pourra rien.

Conall se releva avec un sourire mauvais.

— C'est ça, essaie donc ! fit-il.

Le Chevalier se concentra. De toutes ses forces. Le vide qu'il lisait dans l'esprit de son ennemi ressemblait un peu à de la neige sur un écran de télévision. Peu à peu, dans cette neige, des formes apparurent, cependant elles étaient très difficiles à distinguer dans la blancheur.

Conall poussa un cri de rage et lança sa technique. Mais Astérion l'évita en sautant en l'air. Durant un bref instant, l'image dans sa tête avait disparu. Puis elle revint. Une silhouette se dessina.

Aifé ! Ainsi c'était cette sorcière qui s'était amusée à manipuler les Sidhes ! Elle devait avoir des pouvoirs psychiques très puissants...

Cette fois, il ne put éviter l'attaque de son adversaire et se retrouva à terre, après avoir heurté de plein fouet le mur de racines derrière lui.

— J'ai compris, dit-il en se relevant. C'est cette Aifé, n'est-ce pas ? C'est elle qui a envoûté tes compagnons d'armes !

— Hé hé hé, Aifé n'est qu'un pion, lâcha Conall.

Un pion. Donc il y avait quelqu'un qui manipulait Aifé, tout comme il manœuvrait les Sidhes envoûtés. De qui s'agissait-il ? Certainement Cythraul !

Astérion se concentra à nouveau. Cette fois, il vit un écran noir. Une forme humaine se dessinait dans cette obscurité mais il était impossible de distinguer ses traits.

À quoi ressemblait le dieu du mal celte ?

Conall se prépara à attaquer une fois encore. Le Chevalier interrompit sa vision et lança sa technique. Plus rapide que son ennemi, il parvint encore à le mettre à terre.

Ce n'était pas suffisant. Tant que Conall se relèverait, Astérion ne pourrait pas se concentrer assez pour lire dans son esprit.

Voyons, depuis qu'il était ici, il parvenait à communiquer par télépathie avec ses pairs. Donc son pouvoir s'était accru. Il devait donc être possible de savoir ce que cachait ce type. Il fallait qu'il puisse se concentrer tout en évitant les coups. Ou alors, tenir occupé son adversaire le temps nécessaire.

Il se concentra encore. Cette fois, sur sa propre technique. Une petite flamme s'était allumée en lui, vaillante. Il se sentait brusquement... différent. Il avait l'impression que sa vision s'était améliorée, bien qu'il n'ait jamais eu de problème de vue. Son corps lui paraissait léger et empli de puissance.

Il lança son Million Ghost Attack. Conall commença par ricaner, puis il se tut, effaré.

Alors que la première fois cette attaque n'avait duré qu'un temps relativement court, cette fois, elle ne s'arrêtait pas. C'était plusieurs Astérions qui, en suspension dans les airs, envoyaient des ondes de choc avec leurs poings. Le Sidhe croisa ses bras devant son visage, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se retrouver à terre. Cette fois c'était fini, les doubles de son ennemi allaient disparaître.

Ce ne fut pas le cas. Toujours ils étaient là, toujours ils balançaient leurs poings.

Il ne pouvait pas voir le véritable Astérion, debout devant lui, dissimulé par ses clones. Ceux-ci étaient tellement présents dans l'esprit de Conall qu'il ne voyait rien d'autre.

Ayant réussi à occuper son ennemi, Astérion se concentra sur l'esprit de celui-ci. Chose incroyable, il pouvait utiliser son don télépathique tout en menant son attaque ! Comment était-ce possible ?

Cependant, mieux valait en profiter pour tenter d'en savoir plus. Qui sait si le temps ne lui était pas compté ?

Sur l'écran noir, la silhouette se mouvait, comme si ses traits étaient dessinés et redessinés par un artiste qui n'aurait pas trop su quelle apparence lui donner. Astérion se concentra davantage. Il ne pouvait pas voir ni sentir le filet de sang qui coulait de sa narine.

Puis, peu à peu, le sombre commença à s'éclaircir. La silhouette se détacha progressivement, prenant petit à petit une apparence. L'apparence de...

Impossible !

Abasourdi parce qu'il venait de comprendre, Astérion ne put conserver sa technique effective et ses clones disparurent. Aussitôt, un coup de poing l'envoya plusieurs mètres en arrière. Il tenta de se relever, en vain. Il se sentait pris d'une grande faiblesse, comme si son exploit l'avait vidé de ses forces.

— Peu importe ce que tu as vu, ta vie va s'achever ici et maintenant ! menaça Conall en se préparant à attaquer de nouveau.

Astérion essaya encore de se relever, de se préparer au coup suivant. Aussi faible qu'un nouveau-né, il ne put qu'encaisser.

Pourvu qu'il retrouve ses forces, vite ! Il devait prévenir quelqu'un de toute urgence.

Hélas, tout comme ses capacités physiques l'on aurait dit que son pouvoir avait disparu...

S'il était devenu aussi faible qu'un apprenti, ce serait compliqué de battre Conall.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

 **Titre de la fanfiction :** Requiem pour un astre

 **Auteur :** Ardell

 **Chapitre huit  
**

 **Jusqu'au bout et au delà**

 **Anwvyn**

 **Le chêne – Duir**

La situation n'avait pas progressé, au contraire. Algethi avait beau se donner à fond, cela semblait ne servir à rien. A l'optimisme avait succédé une forme de découragement. Il savait qu'il devait une fière chandelle à sa protection sacrée. Sans elle, il en avait parfaitement conscience, ses os n'auraient plus été que miettes et ses muscles écrasés comme sous un rouleau compresseur. D'ailleurs il avait la désagréable impression que sa Cloth faisait office de tuteur à son propre corps, empêchant celui-ci de s'effondrer, lui maintenant une forme humaine quand toute sa chair ne demandait qu'à se liquéfier.

Son adversaire, lui, n'avait pas l'air très mal en point. Cela dégoûtait Algethi autant que cela le décourageait. Fergus était bien l'ennemi le plus difficile qu'il ait eu à affronter. Même Seiya dans l'armure du Sagittaire ne l'avait pas ainsi poussé dans ses derniers retranchements. Certes, il les avait balayés en deux temps trois mouvements ses comparses d'Argent et lui, mais il portait une armure d'or tout de même ! Avec Fergus, c'était différent. Les dégâts s'accumulaient dans l'organisme du Saint. Une lente agonie. D'autant plus fâcheuse que ne pas être éliminé tout de suite permettait un espoir. Tant qu'il y a de la vie...

A vrai dire, Algethi était sur le point de vouer cette expression aux gémonies, tant elle lui paraissait cruelle. Permettre d'espérer alors que tout semblait perdu... L'espérance n'était-il pas un cadeau empoisonné des Dieux ?

Les Dieux... Il commençait vraiment à les détester, tous ces êtres supérieurs qui s'amusaient aux dépends des humains. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi ne réglaient-ils pas leurs différents directement entre eux ? Même Athéna se servait de chair à canon...

Une fois encore, le Chevalier d'Hercule lança son attaque.

Sans aucune conviction.

Ce fut comme si une douce brise avait caressé le corps de Fergus. Celui-ci éclata de rire et Algethi se sentit piqué au vif.

— Quoi, c'est tout ce que tu as ? Tu régresses, cette attaque est encore plus faible que les premières que tu as lancées !

Algethi voulut répliquer vertement quelque chose comme « Je t'ai ménagé par pitié mais rassure-toi, tu n'as encore rien vu ! ». Il resta cependant muet. Fergus avait raison, c'était de pire en pire.

"Athéna, pourquoi m'avez-vous choisi ? Vous voyez bien que je ne suis pas de taille... C'est fini, j'abandonne".

Une voix douce résonna alors en lui.

" _Chevalier, si je vous ai choisi tes compagnons et toi, c'est parce que je sais que je peux avoir confiance en vous. Vous êtes les Saints de l'Espoir !_ "

Ah les Saints de l'Espoir. Elle parlait de Seiya et des autres Bronzes, ceux qui avaient vaincu tous les obstacles pour la sauver.

" _Non, Chevalier. Je veux parler de vous tous. Tous mes Saints, vous êtes les Chevaliers de l'Espoir. D'Or, d'Argent ou de Bronze, vous avez tous la même valeur, immense à mes yeux. C'est avec une totale confiance que je vous confierais ma vie, à chacun d'entre vous. Tu avais raison, tout à l'heure. Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir. Cette expression, malgré ce que tu penses, reflète la réalité. Vous, mes Chevaliers, vous représentez cette espérance, vous vivez par elle et pour elle. Tu y arriveras Algethi, j'ai confiance en toi !_ "

Lorsque Algethi releva la tête, des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux. Dans lesquels scintilla bientôt une lueur farouche.

Athéna l'avait comparé aux héros qui lui avaient sauvé la vie tant de fois ! Et pourquoi ces héros avaient-ils réussi à triompher ? Parce qu'ils n'abandonnaient pas. Ils se battaient encore et encore, jusqu'à l'extrême limite et au delà. Il devait prendre exemple sur eux, après tout, il était lui aussi un Chevalier de l'Espoir !

Ce fut comme si quelque chose s'était réveillé en lui. L'espoir, sa fierté, quoi que ce fût, c'était là.

— Oh, à voir ton regard, tu as repris du poil de la bête. Ça ne suffira pas ! The Fatal Crash !

Cette fois au lieu d'encaisser cette attaque bras tendus devant lui, Algethi décida d'accompagner cette force qui venait sur lui. Comme les fois précédentes, une sensation d'écrasement l'envahi. Aussitôt, il se servit de cette puissance comme un judoka se servant de la force de son adversaire. Et il lança en même temps sa propre technique.

Le résultat dut que Fergus se retrouva projeté en arrière avec une grande violence, faisant trembler le mur de racines. Le Chevalier le vit chuter et rester là, sonné. Et pour cause ! Fergus venait de prendre sa propre attaque, combinée à celle de son ennemi, en pleine face !

Quant à Algethi, il n'était pas indemne, loin de là. En fait, maintenant que l'adrénaline cessait ses effets, la douleur se rappelait à son bon souvenir. L'effort qu'il venait de fournir était encore plus violent que le Fatal Crash. De fait, il avait l'impression que ses muscles s'étaient transformés en compote. Le moindre mouvement lui donnait envie de hurler. Il était à deux doigts de s'effondrer.

Au prix d'un terrible effort, il resta debout et provoqua son ennemi :

— Tu en veux encore ? Viens donc !

Mais au lieu de bondir sur ses pieds, Fergus se releva avec une certaine difficulté. Son regard était étrange. Il semblait perplexe, comme s'il était étonné de se retrouver là, blessé.

— Que... Qu'est-ce que je … Qui es-tu ? bafouilla-t-il.

Algethi faillit tomber sur les genoux. Se pourrait-il... se pourrait-il que le coup qu'il lui avait porté ait suffi à rompre le maléfice ? Les yeux du Sidhe achevèrent de le convaincre.

Nul cercle noir n'entourait plus les prunelles noisette.

 **Propriété Kido**

— Athéna, c'était un honneur de vous servir. Je veux dire vous et Sa Majesté Artémis.

— Tu avais raison, Athéna, admit la déesse de la Lune. Je ne l'aurais pas cru mais ce Chevalier a rempli sa mission. J'espère seulement qu'il sera toujours à la hauteur si de nouveaux enne...

— Artémis !

Réagissant vivement, Jamian se leva et rattrapa la divinité avant qu'elle ne chute. Celle-ci, très pâle, cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme désorientée.

— Je... je...

— Ne parle pas, Artémis, conseilla Athéna. Tes forces t'ont abandonnée. Est-ce que ça veut dire que tes sœurs ?...

Artémis hocha la tête.

— Presque... murmura-t-elle.

Le Chevalier porta la déesse jusqu'à une chaise de jardin et l'y installa. Athéna, à genoux à ses côtés, lui tenait la main. Peu à peu, Artémis reprit des couleurs.

— Ça va, maintenant, assura-t-elle.

— Je préfère que tu ne te lèves pas, ton malaise pourrait revenir.

— Justement, le Saint du Corbeau a réussi mais qu'en est-il des autres ? Où en sont-ils ?

— Ils réussiront, affirma Athéna.

Alors que le ton d'Artémis était sévère, le sien était apaisant.

— Tu dis cela mais je ne vois toujours aucun résultat. La lune s'éloigne de plus en plus à chaque heure, que dis-je, à chaque minute ! Même si ce n'est pas de beaucoup à chaque fois, au bout du compte cet astre n'aura bientôt plus aucun lien avec la Terre !

— Crois-moi, cela m'inquiète aussi. Mais je sais que nous serons victorieux. Mes Chevaliers se battraient jusqu'à l'extrême limite de leurs forces et au-delà. Tu connais la réputation des Saints n'est-ce pas ?

 **Anwvyn**

 **Le noisetier — Coll**

Une grande faiblesse, l'estomac sens dessus dessous, des remontées acides, l'envie de vomir... Comment diable un simple malaise pouvait-il ainsi paralyser un Chevalier ? Dante ne se l'expliquait pas. A moins que le son produit par le Hululement Discordant ne provoque davantage qu'une banale grippe... N'empêche, terrassé par un virus, la honte...

— Laisse-moi deviner, avait-il dit plus tôt. Même si je me perce les tympans, ça ne servira à rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Un sourire de Cathbad lui avait répondu. Bien sûr, il aurait pu mentir, mais Dante sentait distinctement, à chacune de ses attaques, cette vibration qui parcourait son corps de façon très désagréable. Cette technique visait avant tout le système nerveux. Donc se rendre sourd ne servirait à rien. En attendant, Dante commençait à en avoir vraiment assez. D'autant plus que son adversaire profitait de son malaise pour le frapper ; dans l'état où il était, le Saint ne pouvait parer les coups ni riposter.

— The Discordant Hoot !

— Ah mais tu vas la fermer, oui ! s'écria le Chevalier en lançant aussitôt ses boulets.

Du moins il tenta de les lancer. Le haut et le bas se télescopèrent, la gauche et la droite se mélangèrent, et Dante vacilla. Puis il cracha de la bile. Des coups sourds pulsaient dans son crâne et il avait l'impression d'être aussi faible qu'un apprenti le jour de son tout premier entraînement.

— Si... seulement... tu... pouvais... la... fermer... murmura-t-il.

Pitié que quelqu'un fasse taire ce maudit hibou ! Sa tête allait exploser, à moins qu'il ne finisse par la taper contre les murs.

Ce fut alors qu'il l'entendit. D'abord lointain, puis de plus en plus proche. Un chant très beau, une voix magnifique. Il sut aussitôt qui était la chanteuse. Athéna ! Mais pourquoi poussait-elle la chansonnette ?

" _Concentre-toi, Chevalier, concentre-toi sur ma voix._ _"_

Athéna était bien une déesse miséricordieuse, depuis que ses notes avaient pénétré les oreilles de Dante, celui-ci se sentait déjà mieux.

— Pourquoi souris-tu ? demanda Cathbad.

— Parce que je vais gagner ce combat.

— C'est ce qu'on va voir. The Discordant Hoot !

L'habituelle vibration commença à parcourir le corps du Saint. Celui-ci se concentra sur la voix de sa déesse. Cette dernière chantait plus fort. Peu à peu, un doux frisson entoura le Chevalier.

— Comment ? fit Cathbad en constatant que non seulement sa technique n'avait pas effet, mais qu'en plus son ennemi reprenait des couleurs.

— Hé hé hé ! A mon tour maintenant ! Jigoku no Kōkyūsa !

Et Dante lança ses boulets qui se multiplièrent. Cathbad bondit pour les éviter mais le Saint le rejoignit dans les airs et lui porta plusieurs coups. Le dernier projeta son adversaire contre le mur. Il se releva très vite. Dante ne perdit pas une seconde et lança son poing en avant. L'onde de choc ainsi créée alla creuser un cratère dans le mur de racines, derrière le Sidhe qui avait esquivé. Peu à peu, il se résorba. C'était comme si rien ne pouvait détruire cet arbre.

Dante verrait cela plus tard. Pour l'instant, ayant repris du poil de la bête, il enchaînait coups de poing et coups de pied. Comme s'il avait besoin d'extérioriser sa frustration d'avoir été, un temps, à la merci de son adversaire. Celui-ci n'était pas en reste et se défendait bien. Quant au chant d'Athéna, il avait baissé de volume mais le Saint l'entendait toujours, comme un doux murmure.

— Il est temps d'en finir ! fit-il en frappant une fois de plus Cathbad.

Aussitôt après, il lança ses boulets. Ceux-ci atteignirent le Sidhe, déchirant sa chair aux endroits où elle n'était pas protégée par son Unseelie. Le sang se mit à couler.

Furieux, Cathbad s'élança, poing en avant... et fut cueilli par celui de Dante.

Ce fut le coup décisif. Peu après, le Sidhe cligna des yeux. Des yeux exempts de cercles noirs.

 **If — Idho**

La peau parcheminée, des douleurs aux articulations, lesquelles émettaient un craquement sinistre à chaque mouvement, la sensation d'un voile blanc devant les yeux, des difficultés à entendre... Un vieillard, voilà de quoi Algol avait l'air.

C'était incompréhensible ! Les Saints d'Athéna ne pouvaient pas être soumis aux caprices du temps, comme le reste des mortels ! D'ailleurs, le cosmos... Le cosmos aurait dû effacer les effets de l'âge ! Allons, certains Chevaliers vivaient jusqu'à deux cents ans ! Du moins était-ce la rumeur. Infondée ?

— Je ne tiens pas à te tuer. Si tu quittes cet endroit bien gentiment, je lèverai le Time Killer.

Algol se permit un petit rire. Les paroles de son adversaire lui étaient parvenues comme à travers du coton, mais il avait deviné le sens de ses mots.

— Et puis quoi encore ? Tu ne crois quand même pas que c'est ça qui va arrêter un Saint d'Athéna ?

Et il brandit une fois de plus son bouclier.

— Ça ne servira à rien, fit Bran avec une certaine tristesse.

Effectivement, comme pour les fois précédentes, le Sidhe ne resta pas longtemps changé en statue. Très vite, celle-ci se fissura et se transforma en poussière.

— Time Killer, murmura Bran.

Ce dernier ne portait pas le moindre coup. Il n'en avait nul besoin. Son attaque se chargeait de rendre son adversaire inoffensif et, de plus, les dégâts occasionnés valaient bien une déferlante de coups. Bientôt, Algol mourrait simplement de vieillesse.

Il fallait faire quelque chose ! Il ne pouvait pas rester là à attendre la fin ! Plus d'une fois il avait lancé son Ra's Al Ghûl Gorgonio, chaque tentative avait été plus piteuse que les précédentes. Tout ça à cause de sa grande faiblesse. Plus le combat durait et plus il était désavantagé.

Que faire ? Il devait bien y avoir un moyen...

Soudain les yeux d'Algol s'écarquillèrent.

Dans son esprit venait d'apparaître l'image d'un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs. Celui-ci avait les paupières closes et du sang traçait des lignes rouges sur son visage.

Que... Shiryu ?!

Aussitôt, Algol se remémora son combat contre le Dragon. Le sacrifice du Chevalier de Bronze , qui n'avait pas hésité à se crever les yeux.

Pourquoi ce souvenir ? Était-ce un signe, un indice ? Shiryu s'était sacrifié, cela voulait-il dire que lui aussi ? Mais comment ? Ce qu'il aurait fallu, c'était quelque chose qui puisse stopper sa vieillesse accélérée. Mais quoi ?

Les yeux du Chevalier se posèrent sur son bouclier.

La Méduse. Qui changeait les gens en statues de pierre.

La pierre. Élément figé.

Qui fige...

C'était insensé, c'était fou, et certainement stupide. S'il faisait ça, il mourrait à coup sûr. Pourtant, n'était-il pas déjà en train de mourir à petit feu ?

Bran vit son adversaire lever son bouclier.

Et le positionner en face de son propre visage.

— Mais que...

Les yeux de la Gorgone s'entrouvrirent, une lueur s'en échappa, illuminant pendant quelques secondes la face du Saint. Lequel ferma les yeux très vite. Cependant ils avaient déjà croisé le regard de Méduse et ce court laps de temps avait suffi pour occasionner des dégâts.

Certaines parties de son corps s'étaient pétrifiées, son pied et sa main gauches, ainsi que tout son bras droit avaient été changés en pierre.

— Imbécile ! Comment veux-tu combattre, maintenant ?

— Athéna y pourvoira, voulut répliquer Algol.

Il ne le put pas : la pierre avait également atteint, en partie, sa mâchoire.

"Et maintenant ?" pensa-t-il.

Il ne sentait plus ses membres pétrifiés. Le Dragon avait perdu la vue, et pourtant il avait réussi à le terrasser. Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il ne puisse pas...

"Cosmos... brûle mon cosmos..."

Il devait y arriver. Il le fallait ou c'était la fin. Et ça, c'était hors de question.

Le cosmos, source de vie. Algol l'appelait de tout son être, se concentrant de toutes ses forces. Que son bras droit bouge. Qu'il bouge !

L'effort déployé par le Chevalier était d'une rare intensité. Un filet de sang coula de sa narine. Il ne s'en rendit pas compte. Par contre, il sentit très bien... ce petit picotement dans la main droite. Une sensation ténue mais bien là. Ça ne pouvait pas être une illusion.

Le picotement s'accompagna de chaleur, une chaleur qui augmentait. Bientôt, Algol eut l'impression que son bras était en feu.

" _Oui, Chevalier. C'est ça, brûle ton cosmos !_ _"_

Cette voix...

"Oh Athéna, vous êtes là..."

Le Saint se sentit guidé, accompagné. Comme jadis elle avait guidé et accompagné le Dragon...

Allez, un dernier effort.

Algol lança son poing en avant. C'était étrange de bouger un membre rigidifié. Pendant un instant, il crut que rien ne se passerait. Puis il vit Bran projeté en arrière sous l'onde de choc.

— Comment... comment as-tu fait ? Tu es partiellement transformé en statue, et cependant tu as réussi à me porter un coup ! Quel est ton secret ? demanda Bran après s'être relevé.

Puis il se rappela qu'Algol ne pouvait parler. Néanmoins, la lueur dans ses yeux répondit à la question du Sidhe.

Cet esprit de sacrifice, c'était pour sa déesse. Les Saints d'Athéna étaient prêts à tout pour elle. Même à risquer leur vie ou à s'auto-mutiler. Ils croyaient tellement en sa cause !

Lui qui était immortel, il n'avait pas le tiers de leur courage. Peut-être valait-il mieux... Mais s'il faisait ça, jamais il ne connaîtrait le repos. Cependant, l'idée de son propre confort paraissait bien dérisoire face au sacrifice de son ennemi.

Ennemi ?

Non.

— Algol, tu m'as convaincu.

 **Aulne — Fearn**

Le héros celte était de nouveau envoûté. Avec un cri de rage, il se jeta sur Misty est lui asséna plusieurs coups, que le Saint parvint à parer.

— Tu n'avais pas revu ton fils depuis sa naissance ? Ça a dû être long...

— Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

Oh non Misty ne se tairait pas. Il avait compris que seule l'évocation de l'enfant était susceptible d'arracher Cúchulainn à sa transe. Pour preuve, les cercles noirs autour de ses iris et qui avaient pâli tout à l'heure.

— Il devait être heureux de revoir son père. Même si vous ne pouviez vous reconnaître, au départ, il était venu vers toi pour ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Cúchulainn secoua la tête comme pour chasser ses souvenirs.

— Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! Gae Bolga !

Aussitôt, le Saint fit appel à sa propre technique :

— Mavrou Tripa !

Le tourbillon créé par le Chevalier forma un vortex entre lui et son ennemi. L'attaque de celui-ci resta dans cette mini tornade quelques instants puis s'en échappa pour venir frapper Misty. Contrairement aux fois précédentes, la douleur était atténuée. Sans doute parce que le Gae Bolga avait été freiné par le Mavrou Tripa.

Néanmoins, le Saint continuait à considérer le simple fait d'être touché physiquement comme extrêmement déplaisant. Où était l'époque où il était craint de tous, où pas une égratignure ne déparait son corps ?

— J'ai vu Aifé. C'est une belle femme. Comment était ton fils, est-ce qu'il te ressemblait ?

Cúchulainn se mit à trembler.

— Comment s'appelait-il, déjà ?

Un autre cri de colère. Un coup que Misty évita. Aussitôt après avoir esquivé, il balança son poing et atteignit le Celte au visage. Ce dernier recula de quelques pas sous le choc.

— Comment s'appelait-il ? insista le Chevalier tout en continuant de frapper.

Son adversaire parait les coups difficilement, comme s'il n'était pas concentré. Soudain il lança son attaque et Misty sentit une fois encore des millions de petits crochets qui s'ouvraient dans sa chair, la tordant de l'intérieur.

Ignorer la souffrance. Continuer son interrogatoire.

— Son nom, quel était son nom ?

Et il ponctua sa question par un nouveau coup de poing.

— Comment s'appelait-il ?

Le Chevalier eut un instant d'hésitation en distinguant des larmes dans les yeux de son adversaire. Cependant, dans son regard brillait également une lueur ombrageuse.

Encore un coup.

— Son nom ?

— Conla ! Il s'appelait Conla ! s'écria enfin Cúchulainn.

Il resta là, tête baissée et poings serrés.

— Je suis sûr qu'il méritait la fierté que tu éprouvais pour lui.

Le Celte porta la main à son front, comme s'il souffrait de migraine. Puis il ouvrit les yeux et Misty remarqua aussitôt l'absence de cercles noirs.

— Que s'est-il passé, pourquoi suis-je ici à me battre ?

— Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

— Si. Je me rappelle t'avoir affronté mais ce que je ne m'explique pas, c'est pourquoi. J'ai l'impression... d'avoir été drogué.

— Il y a un peu de ça, tu as été envoûté, raconta le Saint.

— Par qui ? Qui a osé ? Oh non... Aifé... soupira Cúchulainn.

— Cette femme semble posséder un certain pouvoir car elle en a fait de même avec les autres Sidhes. Je dois aussi te dire que j'ai pour mission de m'emparer de la Lance de Lug, qui se trouve derrière toi.

Le Celte jeta un coup d'œil en arrière.

— Bien, fit-il. Je suppose que je n'en suis plus le gardien à présent. Je ne continuerai pas de me battre pour quelqu'un qui m'a manipulé.

Il fit un geste de la main. Obéissant à son appel, le talisman s'arracha du mur et vint se planter aux pieds du Chevalier.

La Lance de Lug ne semblait rien avoir de spécial. Sa hampe en bois était enlacée de deux longs rubans, l'un doré, l'autre noir. En posant la main dessus, Misty s'attendait à ce qu'un courant d'énergie le traverse. Mais rien ne se passa. Était-ce bien la fameuse lance qui ne ratait jamais sa cible ?

— Oui, c'est bien elle, répondit le Sidhe. Que t'a dit Aifé ?

— Qu'il fallait réunir les cinq talismans. Et je suis sûr que mes compagnons ont réussi, eux aussi !

 **Anwvyn**

Ce fut avec une joie pleine d'assurance qu'ils se retrouvèrent, à l'extérieur des arbres. Algethi, qui avait toujours l'impression que son corps était passé au mixeur, s'appuyait sur Dante. Lequel avait encore un peu la tête qui tourne, dû au contrecoup du malaise qui l'avait saisi lors de son combat. La lance de Lug, le chaudron et la massue de Dagda reposaient sur l'herbe, près d'eux. La massue ressemblait à un gros gourdin, quant au chaudron, il était en fonte et n'aurait pas dépareillé au milieu d'une batterie de cuisine.

— Je savais qu'on les aurait, c'était couru d'avance, commença Dante avec un sourire triomphant.

— Évidemment, répliqua Misty tout en passant un doigt sur une de ses blessures, le relevant ensanglanté.

Il fronça les sourcils à la vue du liquide rouge, comme si sa simple existence à l'extérieur de son corps constituait une offense. Il aurait dû apprendre la leçon, après son combat contre Seiya. Lorsqu'on se battait, il fallait s'attendre à recevoir des coups et à être blessé. Le Lézard avait conscience de cela et pourtant c'était plus fort que lui, la moindre marque sur son corps avait des allures d'affront. Face à Cúchulainn, il avait su se maîtriser, mais maintenant, il ne désirait rien de plus que de se baigner dans une étendue d'eau fraîche.

Il secoua la tête. Décidément, il était irrécupérable... Pas étonnant qu'il ait perdu face au Saint de Pégase.

— Je dois l'admettre, vous êtes pleins de ressources, déclara Fergus.

À ses côtés se tenaient Cathbad et Cúchulainn.

— Vous nous avez battus mais vos compagnons ? s'enquit le premier.

— C'est vrai, il en manque deux. Sans doute n'ont-ils pas réussi...

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! s'emporta Dante. Ils s'amusent, c'est tout.

— Je crains que non...

Tous se tournèrent vers cette voix. Bran marchait vers eux en portant quelque chose. Tout d'abord les Chevaliers ne comprirent pas ce qu'ils voyaient. Cette armure, c'était celle de Persée. Mais pourquoi recouvrait-elle cette statue ? Statue étrange, d'ailleurs, certains endroits avaient le grisâtre de la pierre, tandis que d'autres étaient couleur chair.

— Mais... oh Athéna, Algol ! s'écria Algethi qui avait été le premier à comprendre.

— Quoi, Algol ? fit Dante.

Voyons, cette chose, qui ressemblait à un vieillard à moitié pétrifié, n'avait rien de commun avec son frère d'armes ! Il se rendit cependant à l'évidence et reprit :

— C'est pas vrai...

— Que s'est-il passé ? voulut savoir Misty en s'approchant de son infortuné compagnon.

Il eut comme un coup au cœur en constatant que, si la pierre avait atteint une partie de sa mâchoire et de son visage, ses yeux, eux, conservaient l'éclat de ceux d'un homme qui jouit de toutes ses facultés mentales.

— Il a utilisé le bouclier de la Méduse sur lui-même, expliqua Bran. C'était le seul moyen...

Et, à présent, Algol se trouvait entre deux mondes. A moitié figé, il était devenu ni vivant ni mort. Le pire était sans doute qu'il en était parfaitement conscient.

— Voici la pierre de Fal, annonça Bran en posant à terre une sorte de gros galet plat, qui semblait avoir été patiné par les ans.

Le talisman alla rejoindre la lance de Lug, ainsi que le chaudron et la massue de Dagda.

— Il vous manque l'épée de Nuada, constata Cathbad.

Les regards des Saints d'Argent se croisèrent.

Où en était Astérion ?

Mais le plus préoccupant, c'était que, depuis un trop long moment, aucun d'entre eux n'avait entendu sa voix.


End file.
